


[源藏]青行

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *源氏×半藏H注意！*与其说是番外不如说是平行世界，也就是“正篇里绝不会发生”的故事





	1. 青行

青行

*阴阳师+鬼怪paro，原创人物有  
*半架空，包含许多作者个人爱好的私设，情节与游戏设定基本不同，请不要带入真实历史或游戏情节

章一  
小六直愣愣地向前跨了一步，差点被绊了个趔趄，直到这此时一路狂奔所带来的疲惫才从他脚底涌出，一身的汗水被夜风吹得冰凉彻骨，他将额头抵在树皮上，右手紧紧攥住掌间的东西，坚硬的绑绳几乎要勒进手掌里。  
我偷了这把刀，是想杀谁？  
“贡品怎么越来越少了，看来是教训还没吃够！”  
“那些混账，不好好伺候我们，尽想着偷奸耍滑！干脆把长老的家给烧了，给他们长点记性！”  
“不过这次妞的质量倒还不错，老大很满意！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我想杀的是无论怎么恳求也不肯出兵征讨的代官？还是为了钱就把菖蒲姐推上绝路的长老？  
还是说，我最想用这把刀刺入这些无法无天、惨无人道，乃至吞食人肉的鬼怪的胸膛，让它们也尝尝被活活掏出心脏，大张着嘴咽下最后一口气的滋味！  
“是啊，袈裟吉[ 村民和鬼的名字取自深泽七郎小说《楢山小调考》（《楢山节考》），吴树文译。]，你还在她奶子上摸了好几把吧？看你平时一声不吭的，没想到还是这种没见过女人似的闷声饿狼啊？”  
“喂喂，这话你可别到处乱说，要是被老大听到了——”  
“哈哈哈，敢做不敢认吗？真丢人啊！”  
如果不杀了他们……菖蒲姐就会……菖蒲姐她就会……！  
可他手中所握的并非斩人用的长刀，连胁差都算不上，长度恐怕只够侥幸刺进敌人的喉咙。  
酒气，油脂燃烧的味道，火焰舔食木头的劈啪作响，还有不知究竟是什么的奇异香味，头顶生角的高大身形在火光下映成飘忽不定光怪陆离的魔影，随着夜色中隆隆回荡的高亢怪笑，汇合成一幅几乎让少年眩晕过去的地狱绘卷，胸中的愤怒和恐惧燃起满腔毒火，几乎就要烧尽因为正不住抽搐的心房。  
“这么点东西就让我们一通好等，真是麻烦……喂袈裟吉！米归我了，你带你的人把酒运回去，剩下的让辰平他们来搬！”  
“喂，可别赖我身上！谁不知道这是最后一批‘鬼岛田’，要洒了一丁点儿老大非把我吊起来不可！”  
“说什么傻话！快过来！要耽搁正事我们都没好果子吃！”  
个子稍高的鬼烦躁地抠了抠腹当，金属片摩擦间咣当作响，最终还是弯下腰搬起了一樽酒，摇摇晃晃向河边走去。火光照亮了他赤红的丑陋面颊，比鸟巢还纠结的乱发上露出两只高耸的鬼角，走着走着脚下像是被什么东西绊住了，他不干不净地啐了一口，飞起一脚，那东西骨碌骨碌地往他藏身的树边滚来，借着火光小六看清了那是一卷布，并不细密的麻布纹上沾满了黑灰。  
——那正是姐姐为了给他做新上衣，织了许久才攒出的一块布。  
脑袋里绷紧的弦终于铮地一声断开。像是被什么力量驱使着，少年拔出刀来，俯身钻进低矮的灌木丛，朝那座熊熊燃起的火堆爬行过去。他甚至感受不到枝条扎进腿肚里的疼痛了，牙关咬得紧紧的，心跳如雷轰鸣，哪怕只杀死其中一只……！绵延耸立的灵峰伊吹山，请保佑我，奔流不息的鬼毒川[ 此处和下文的“华壶瀑布”都为虚构地名，现实中的伊吹山并不存在。]，请让他们受到应有的惩罚！  
“哈，雨屋家的老大居然还想去告官，本大爷只好当着他的面把他家小儿子挂上石臼，那混蛋屎尿齐出的样子可是万年难得一见，你们真该见识见识，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——谁！！！是谁在那！！快滚出来！！”  
沸腾的心脏刹那间结成坚冰。小六想要尖叫，可喉间的水分像是被蒸干，似乎连月亮也不忍心再看即将发生的惨剧，将那浅薄的光辉藏进丛云之中。  
父亲，母亲，姐姐，我……  
“还不出来？哪只不长眼的老鼠，居然敢捉弄本大爷？”为首的鬼破口大骂，“想被翻过一层皮，摊在榉树墩子上慢慢死掉吗！小的们，给我……啊！！！！”  
惨叫带来了一瞬间的静止。小六连恐惧都忘记了，从叶间探出头来，刚才还在呼喝指挥的鬼已经倒在了地上，眨眼间又有两人随着“哎哟！”“哎哟！”的叫声，身子一歪滚倒在火堆边。  
“箭！！放箭！！”  
说是箭，其实只是缠着布条、粗劣地削尖顶部的细长木条，与插在死者胸前的东西完全无法相提并论，加之弹射乏力，射出的箭大部分落在了小六面前不远的地方。那道影子迅捷无比地掠过他身前，抄起这些木条投掷回去，似乎仅依靠手劲就能直取对方要害，每一掷都凌厉如风雷之势，不一会儿对面又倒下了四五个。  
他……他是什么时候躲在那里的？？  
没察觉到的当然不只是小六一人，一开始那只不过是隐没于林间的一道黑影，直到猝然发难时所有人才惊觉其存在，恶鬼们迅速围成一圈，握着武器大声喝骂，却一动不敢动。比起战斗来不如说是单方面的猎杀，那道影子在林间穿梭的速度实在超乎想象，惊叫和簌簌破空之声在耳边交错响起，他只能抱着头缩在灌木下面，一动也不敢动，怀中的刀柄戳得胸口生疼。  
“快跑！快跑！！”连武器都顾不得了，袈裟吉手中狼牙棒甩到一边，狂奔间不知撞翻了几樽“鬼岛田”，扑通一声跳进了河里。其他人纷纷效仿，不一会儿鬼毒川边那块空地上只剩下几具尸体，七零八落散了一地的贡品，仍在噼啪燃烧的篝火，以及——  
月亮重新从云间露出脸面。小六嘴巴越张越大，天体赐下的清辉照亮了那人的脸，他鬓发纷乱，手握一张巨大的弓，额前生角，复杂的螣纹覆盖了整片眉目，犬齿紧贴在刀削般刻薄的唇边，但让少年吃惊到眼睛瞪圆、下巴发酸的，却是另外一个部位。  
那并非是瞽者的病变，或被什么东西遮住。被螣纹重重盘绕的眼眶中仅有一片冰冷的银白色，他的眼睛不见瞳孔，不见眸仁，仿佛被琵琶湖上散不开的雾气所覆盖，月光在其上荡起闪烁的波纹。被这般非人的面目吓得倒退了两步，小六撞撞跌跌想要起身，对方转过头来目光挟着不可动摇的威势向他直射而来。  
……火，火，火，村子陷入一片火海，仿佛是从黄泉的火狱中切出一角掷到人间。即使手被人一路拖着，扑面而来的热浪也几乎让他迈不动步子，眼睛好痛，喉咙好干，漫天的凄厉哭喊越来越微弱，最终同整个村庄一起化为令人心悸的灰烬。  
去，去，到河边去，离开伊吹山，背后有人被黑影追上，刀刃插入脖颈，瞬间身首分离。少女沾满黑灰的脸上泪痕纵横，几乎是在拽住他的手往前拼命奔逃，快跑，快跑，不要回头看，快跑！！  
……………………  
咕咚，咕咚。  
“你明明知道的，中签的是钱屋家的女儿，长老收了他家的钱，才把你推出去当祭品！”  
咕咚，咕咚，他赌气将石子一颗颗掷入水中，少女似乎还是充耳不闻，继续以水为镜梳理着长发。  
“再不反抗就要被鬼吃掉了，姐姐！好不容易逃过一次，难道还要自己往火坑里跳吗！”  
他其实最想知道的是，为什么又轮到我们，为什么当年的噩梦又会卷土重来？“不要留在这儿等死了，姐姐，跟我一起逃吧！这次轮到我保护你了！”  
让我去吧，小六。少女蹲下身来，将梳子浸入水流之中。小六，快逃吧，逃去琵琶湖，逃往铃鹿山，无论这座山峰如何呼唤你，绝对都不要再回来。  
这是我能为你做的最后一件事。  
现实与回忆交汇成一条奔流，灌入少年的脑海，不堪重负的神经崩裂开来，他眼前一片天旋地转，最终掉入了无垠无际的空白之中。

“喂，喂？”  
“你没事吧？快醒醒，在这儿睡会被晒干的。”  
小六张了张口，喉咙却疼得什么都说不出来。眼皮被太阳烘得热辣辣的，他用手背遮住刺眼的光线，勉强睁开眼。  
面前便是鬼毒川，阳光洒落在水面上，将缓缓流动的波涛镀上一层细碎的金屑，但自己面前的景致全然陌生，并非是夜间遭遇杀戮的那片空地。  
来人掬起一捧水放在他嘴边，等小六上气不接下气地喝到第三捧的时候干渴才减缓了些，他抬起头正想要道谢，却在看清了来人后发出“呃啊！”的一声惊叫，手足并用往后退去，差点一头栽倒进河里。  
叫醒他的是个青年武士，穿着青色菱纹的小袖，深色的袴脏兮兮，看不出原本的颜色，足袋和草鞋因为经历过远行的跋涉变得破破烂烂。涂笠遮住了他的半张面容，但小六当然记得他，因为他正是偷走了这个人的短刀，想去报复将姐姐抓走的鬼！  
手脚一阵阵发软，连下跪的余力都没有了，还是武士一把拉住了他的手腕：“别怕，我不是来找你麻烦的。不过你也该把刀还给我了吧？”  
“真、真是万分抱歉！我……”  
“有什么事你先喘过气来再说。”武士将他扶起来，拍拍他身上的尘土。小六一阵头晕眼花，刚站起身又差点摔倒，看他这模样年轻人不由得笑了笑，“是不是饿了？在这等着，我去抓点鱼来。”  
鱼？  
没等他听明白，那人已经摘下涂笠，解下佩刀放在石头边。所以半刻后的小六现在正抓着一条烤得半生的鳟鱼大吃大嚼，青年坐在火堆的另一头，脸上的神情十分得意：“怎么样？我从小就特别会抓鱼，家里没人比得上我。”  
这个人……真奇怪，知道我是偷刀贼还把佩刀扔在这儿……  
更奇怪的是，武士正拨弄火堆的右手衣袖上围着一层虎皮，从肩膀到腕部都被紧紧裹住，边缘系在笼手里。  
现在天气这么热，怎么还会有人穿这个？  
小六一边偷眼望着他，慢慢吐出嘴里的鱼刺。武士已经拿回了自己的短刀，正把刀拔出来细致检查。失而复返的武器刃身竖直，刀柄颜色古朴暗沉，握上去沉甸甸的却意外称手；最特别的是，短刀鞘上带着鱼鳞般层层叠叠的暗纹，与当下时兴的光滑鲜亮的鲨皮鞘相差甚远。  
他到底是谁？  
“啊，忘了说，我叫源氏，是从京城来的。你有名字么？多大了？住在这附近吗？你拿我的刀，是要干什么呢？”疑问刚从脑海蹦出就被人顶了回来，小六连忙一一作答，可最后一个问题时他实在不知如何启齿，昨晚的记忆太过鲜明和奇诡，鲜明奇诡到他绞尽脑汁，也无法在唇舌上重现出来。  
“不愿意说吗？也罢，可是刀上并未沾血呐。”  
那人口气轻松愉快，听上去像是个不知烦忧的富贵公子，可仔细端详下小六发现那人并没有自己想象的那般年轻，粗直的短发下扎着头巾，浓密的眉尾斜飞入鬓，但他的面色却透出一股奇异的苍白，特别是眼窝周围的肌肤，比其他部位还要再浅几分，衬得深色的眉目更加分明。  
“不……我……您来这儿又是要干什么呢，武士大人？”  
武士挠挠后脑，转头仰望不远处的灵峰。“我进山去查证一些事情，在之后还要去山脚下的龙神神社。”  
进山？舌头忽然打了结，昨晚的一幕幕在眼前闪现，过了好一会才小六磕磕巴巴地开口：“可……可现在不能去，武士大人，太危险了！”  
“嗯？你不用担心我，”年轻人举起右手朝小六摇了摇，“这是铃鹿御前祝福过的虎皮，有了它毒蛇猛兽都不敢近身。倒是你，吃完这个，就快点回……”  
“不，不是野兽，伊吹山里有……有鬼！会吃人的恶鬼！”  
武士的双眉一下子高高扬起。小六不等他开口立马接了下去，“是真的，我昨天还遇到过，青面獠牙，头上长角，杀人如麻的恶鬼，雨屋家当家的就因为不听他们的话，被……被撕了皮，掏出心脏放在树墩上，血流得满地都是！”  
“……能跟我详细说说吗，小六？”年轻人放下手中串着鱼的树枝，表情凝重起来。

沿着鬼毒川一路向上游走了数里，两人才找到那块空地。尸体已经不见了，奉上的金银自然也无影无踪，只余散乱的雪花米洒了一地，引来不少鸟雀啄食，火堆的灰烬被露水浇透了，“鬼岛田”的香气在林间飘散。  
“他们站在这儿围成一圈，但没有用，嗖一下就被一个个放倒了……我躲在那边的树后面……”小六站在不远处，手脚并用朝他比划。源氏蹲下身，查看被踩得七零八落的鹿子草和连理草，又将手探入打翻的锅皿中，用指甲刮起一点什么东西，放进嘴里舔了舔，陷入沉思之中。  
被吓走的鸟雀跃上枝头，嗔怪地叽叽喳喳。小六有些失落地抬起头，之前一心只想寻找姐姐，见到源氏有意要探查这些鬼的底细，便满口答应为他带路（虽然不知为何自己似乎还不如他熟悉这一带的环境），可等自己到真到了曾亲眼目睹过整场生死杀戮的场所，心中的恐惧又死灰复燃起来，一阵凉风吹过，手臂上居然起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是什么？”  
源氏走到袈裟吉落下的狼牙棒边。小六凑过去一看，那笨重武器的握把被武士提了起来，上面不知为何带着一圈红痕。  
“血……是血吗？”想到这把巨大武器是如何被鬼挥舞着、砰地一声砸碎谁的脑袋，小六心头一寒。“不，这不是血。”源氏眉头深深拧起，抽了抽鼻子。  
“小六，那些鬼的名字你还记得吗？”  
“呃，辰平、袈裟吉，还有……”  
“向你们村子讨要祭品的，真的是伊吹山的鬼吗？”  
“那当然，这已经不是第一次了！”早在他还年幼时，鬼就曾经倾巢出动，将山脚下的村子烧得一干二净，自己和姐姐两个孩子一路逃难，直到鬼被京城的大将讨伐的消息传来后，他俩才重新回到了故乡，没想到才过了几年……  
年轻武士抱着胸在林间走了几步，直到眉头簌地松开，脸上慢慢露出轻松的神色。“我大概明白了，小六，你的姐姐应该还活着。”  
“……真的？？！？！太好了！！可是你，你是怎么知道的？！？！？”  
“如果顺利的话，我大概能够帮你找到她，至少能够确定她的去向。”太阳已慢慢西斜，源氏抬头看看天色，“走吧，先回村去，今天可走得够久啦，我得休息休息……小六，再把你看到的一切跟我说一遍。”  
——特别是那个形如鬼魅、将众鬼杀得狼狈逃窜的射手。  
狂喜中的小六没有发现，年轻的武士手中正握着一支长长的禽羽，顶端被削去了半截，他不动声色，将羽毛收入怀中，脸上流露出半是温柔半是沉重的复杂神色。

晚餐是武士抓的麂子和剩下的贡品米，这些天一直在为姐姐的事情奔忙，这顿晚餐吃起来居然无比美味，小六满足地摸着肚子，点上蜡烛，又将整件事情仔仔细细地讲述了一遍，直说到姐弟俩第一次逃出伊吹山、在外漂泊流浪的旧事，再往上则是……  
“武士大人，你知道伊吹山的故事吗？”  
源氏靠墙坐着，刀斜靠在肩膀上，闻言抬起头来。小六自顾自地说了下去，“这是小时候姐姐跟我说过的。伊吹山自古就有鬼聚居，本来与人类相安无事，过了一代又一代……”  
“可是有一天，鬼王赤鬼杀掉了他的兄弟青鬼，将尸体推落进华壶瀑布。随着兄弟相残，鬼从山里一涌而出，像用割草似地毁掉了一个又一个村子，伊吹山下黑压压的乌鸦甚至遮住了太阳光，鬼毒川的水流也变成了红色，那段时间谁都不敢靠近这个地狱一样的地方。  
“直到几年前，京都来的武士老爷带着大军，剿灭了盘踞在伊吹山的鬼，人们才渐渐重新回到了这里。有人说，在军队里看到了已经死去青鬼的身影，他从地狱归来，向亲族举起了刀刃。”  
泛灰的瞳孔在烛火中闪闪发亮，年轻的武士看着他，像是在鼓励他继续说下去。  
“……可是只有住在这附近的人才知道，这并不是故事。”少年的声音慢慢低落，“我的父母就死在了那场大屠杀里，只有我和菖蒲姐逃了出去。没有钱，没有亲戚可以投奔，我俩在外面吃了不少苦，好在鬼最终被讨伐了，我们也回到了村子里……”  
“可是半年前，鬼又回来了。虽然没有直接杀下山来，但他们带人来威逼着村子交出粮食和金银，甚至抢走年轻的女孩，所有反抗他们的人都被杀死了，尸体一排排挂在榉树上……  
“虽然鬼残忍，但之前既然已经击败过一次，为什么代官不出兵保护我们，任由他们把菖蒲姐送去当贡品？”眼前是少女决绝的背影，她嘴边挂着凄凉的微笑，眼泪如断线的数珠般啪嗒啪嗒掉入河水中。  
“为什么……我们明明什么都没做……父亲也好，母亲也好，姐姐也好……”  
源氏伸出手，看上去像是要拍拍他的肩膀，可手到中途却突然改变了方向，一把捂住了他的嘴——面对小六惊奇的目光，他伸起中指放在在嘴边，再悄声指了指窗外。  
不知何时，从窗外传来了尺八的声音。起先只是几乎要消散在夜空中、若有若无的泣诉，随着吹奏者的一步步逼近，笛音像是有了实质般钻进小六的耳孔，如跗骨之蛆刮擦着他的耳膜，四周的景物变成了惨哭连绵、鬼哭啾啾的黑冢，他在其中越陷越深，马上要朝着无尽的黑暗坠落而去……  
强忍着恐惧，小六咽了口唾沫，一寸寸地将头往后转去，所见之物差点没把他吓得跳起来：窗边站着一个高大的人影，全身上下一片漆黑，双手握着尺八，颈上该是头颅的部位却是一个长粗的圆筒，在微弱的烛火照耀下简直诡异万分！  
“啊、啊、啊！”  
他大张着口，整个人瘫软在地。源氏的手不知什么时候已经撤了回去，捂在自己的嘴上，另一只手抱着肚子，发出咕噜咕噜的不明声响。  
“你……你到底是……”  
“小僧杰西麦克雷，号正午斋，路遇贵地，恰逢山路难行，可否在此借住一宿？”随着源氏终于按捺不住的大声爆笑，虚无僧[ 虚无宗是日本禅宗的支派，以中国的普化禅师为祖，门徒称虚无僧，服饰以天盖（一种僧帽）、尺八、袈裟或挂络（短袈裟）为最大特点。明暗寺是京都的统辖虚无宗寄竹派的本寺。]装扮的高大男子推开屋门走了进来，装模作样行了个礼，摘下头上巨大的天盖，露出了一张年轻的脸：他头发拳曲，鼻梁高挺，即使借着昏暗的烛光也能看出头发和眼瞳的颜色比一般人要浅上许多，语尾音调微微上翘，却又不像是京都口音，听上去着实古怪，木屐敲打地面的声音咔哒咔哒作响。  
“异……异邦人！”少年惊叫出声。

“你怎么知道是我？”虽然披着袈裟和挂络，但麦克雷的胸前没有像其他虚无僧一样挂着偈箱，取而代之的是一串缠在一处、走起来叮咣作响的筒状物。他随随便便把尺八往腰带上一插，向小六挥了挥手算是打招呼，转头去拽起像是要笑死在地的源氏。  
“除了你，哪儿还能听到这吓晕弁财天、气死博雅三位的笛声？”好容易喘匀了气，源氏擦擦眼泪，“要是你师父知道你穿着这套衣服在明暗寺骗吃骗喝，非把你赶出闇御门不可。”  
“那就拜托你行行好，别告诉他。”高大的异邦男子盘腿往下一坐，小心翼翼地解开胸前的竹筒，再一个个轻手轻脚放在墙边，“我跟着右府的商队一起过来的，当了一路保镖结果走到这儿来才告诉我没钱，还是一个叫近江来的叫七兵卫的，塞了一盒艾绒给我当做报酬，”他解下背后的包袱，颊边毛茸茸的短须不满地颤动着，“你说，这叫什么事啊？”  
“他们现在人呢？京里有什么新鲜事吗？你是怎么找到我们的？”源氏笑眯眯地问。  
“在代官家里喝酒呢，我呆不住出来闲逛，要不是整个村子里只有你们这还亮着灯，我差点就要去关所的马厩挤一宿了。京里……跟你走时没什么区别，帝和院，土御门和勘解由小路，都像是两条缠在一起的蛞蝓那样打得难舍难分，大将和师傅忙得上气不接下气，头发都掉了好多，可那些大人物还非说他俩有异心，嘿！”麦克雷嘴角扯出一丝嘲弄，“倒是你，打听到什么了吗？”  
“有了些眉目，但代官什么都不肯说，也不肯出力气。”  
“我问的时候也是，那老头遮遮掩掩的，想把什么都盖过去。”麦克雷抚着唇上的短髭，“依我看，还不如……”  
“那边的事之后再考虑吧。明天我还得上山一趟，去查一些事，再说，也答应了帮他找姐姐……”源氏看向小六。  
“姐姐？小兄弟的姐姐怎么了？”麦克雷好奇道。  
“他……”  
小六茫然地看着攀谈的两人，只得抱着膝盖缩在火灶旁边，“曼陀罗”“莱耶斯”“伯劳”等全然陌生的词汇像落在叶面的水滴一样，偶尔弹入耳中。他隐约觉得这两位都不是什么普通人，但他们的身份和的使命太过神秘，而整件事情看上去千绪万端，他连猜都无从猜起。  
“……这么说，你的宝贝短刀居然被这么个小鬼偷走了？真是意想不到啊。”  
小六不满地瞪着他。源氏摇头叹息，“世风日下，人心不古，谁能想到如今店里卖的玉子烧居然还会掺豆腐呢？害得我眼睛一黑倒在地上，直到第二天早上腿脚都还在发软咧。”  
“你要不要点安神定气的药？”麦克雷哈哈大笑，“说起这个，你是从铃鹿山过来的吧？安吉拉跟你说什么了吗？”  
“谢谢，心领了。”源氏没好气地摆了摆手，“她叫我‘不要勉强’。可是这次，我大概不得不勉强一回了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“麦克雷，‘他’又出现了。”源氏手指捻动，仿佛正在旋转着那片鹰羽，异邦男子神情严肃起来：“他和你是因为一样的目的，才来到这儿么？”  
“是啊，每一年的这段时间，他都会回来。之前还会刻意与我错开，可这次发生的事，让他也按捺不住了吧。”  
“这是你们之间的家事，按说我不应该插嘴，可是你有多少年没有和他正面交谈过了？”  
家事？难道昨天的那人……和武士大人的家人有关吗？  
“岛田半藏这个人，与我们可完全不一样。”  
记忆中的酒香突然满溢出来，缭绕在口鼻之间。  
“我当然明白。可是换作是你，也不会放弃的吧？”武士笑了笑，笑容里带着说不出的疲惫，“说到底，我与你们，也是完全不一样的人啊。”  
“……那么万事小心吧。你和他之间的事也好，这座山里的事也好，希望都能顺顺利利地解决掉。”麦克雷将解下的挂络折了几下，摊在地上，舒舒服服地将脑袋搁了上去，“所以，告诉我，你们究竟查出了什么眉目呀？”

 

章二  
他听到了铃声。  
视野间笼罩着一层乳白色，明亮的光刺痛了他的双眼。随着铃声的节奏摇篮缓缓摇动着，女人低着头，小声哼着一首轻柔哀婉的曲子，长发低端垂在自己的鼻尖上，刮得酥酥麻麻，像冰一样冷。  
葬我于伊吹山下，永不能忘，永不能忘。  
葬我于伊吹山下，望我故乡，故乡渺然。[ ]  
阳光刺得眼睛直流泪，他胸腔一热，终于忍不住张开嘴嚎啕大哭起来。女人连忙放下神乐铃，因连日劳心劳力而消瘦的手指抚摸着他的面颊，“乖……乖……别哭了……”  
“母亲大人！”  
摇篮外传来孩童清脆的呼唤，随后是一阵啪嗒啪嗒的轻快脚步声。孩子欢呼着冲进她的怀中，女性抚摸着他的头顶，疲惫的音调里第一次带上了喜悦的润泽：“又长高了呢，有好好吃饭吗？你最近要听话，别惹父亲生气，注意多穿些衣服，着凉了可就……”  
“母亲大人，”孩子打断了她，“为什么父亲大人不把您接上山，却让您和弟弟一起住在神社里呢？我平时很……很想念您……”  
像是觉得作为男子汉这么依恋母亲不好意思，孩子声音越来越低，有些羞赧地紧揪着衣角。巫女眉目一滞，努力挤出一个微笑，“半藏，来看看弟弟吧？你一来他就不哭了呢。”  
“啊，好，好的！”此时他的兄长比摇篮也高不了多少，孩子趴在摇篮边，踮起脚，眼睛睁得大大的，脸上的表情像是看着什么举世无匹的珍宝：“母亲，他的脸好圆啊……戳起来软绵绵的，好像水馒头……”  
“好了，半藏，不要再捉弄弟弟啦。”  
“之前听到不是妹妹，本来还有些失望得，”小半藏脸上洋溢着开心的微笑，任由弟弟正握住他的手指啜啊啜，“不过现在看来弟弟也挺不错的啦……他会长成父亲大人那样高大威猛的男子汉，还是母亲大人这样好看的人呢？”  
“呵呵，嘴巴还是这么甜，是不是又想让我下山给你去买玩具了？”  
太阳暖洋洋的，哥哥沾着汗水的发梢在他左耳朵上挠啊挠，额前的小小突起阵阵发痒，他不由得咯咯地笑起来。眼睛不再刺痛，呼吸间尽是阳光的味道，母亲坐在他们身边，轻轻摇着神乐铃，继续哼着那首未完的歌。  
——他突然记起来，自己再度听到这首歌的时候，已经是在母亲的葬礼上了。

源氏睁开眼睛。窗外熹微的晨光透过层层薄雾，再度照拂在整座村庄之上。麦克雷坐在窗下，不知在鼓捣些啥，小六在他身边探头探脑，左顾右盼。  
“离远点，小鬼，这竹筒里面可都是火药，伤到人可就麻烦了。”  
“哈？什么火药，别骗我了，虚无僧不就是游方卖药的吗？”  
“你……”  
“所以你为啥要往里面塞艾绒呀？”  
“你要是对我也用敬语，我就告诉你。”  
“啧，小气鬼！”  
……  
由于麦克雷一时的疏忽，三人同行的约定打了水漂——为了赶右府家女公子的诞辰，商队铤而走险取道琵琶湖大蛇洞窟边的小路，祛除瘴气的药包却还留在麦克雷怀里，哪怕已经解约，他也只好一边匆忙地系上草鞋的绑带，一边不住道歉：“事关人命安全，只能先对不住你们了。”  
“你还会做这个？是伯劳大姐教的吧？你师傅又要埋怨你只听她的话了，”源氏戴上头巾，“他们现在应该还在关所，快去追吧，不用担心这边的事。”  
异邦人点点头，“顺便说你昨晚问过我的那味药，我觉得八九不离十，是你猜的那种不假。”他按着天盖一路小跑出门，叮叮咣咣之声不绝于耳，再次听到声音时人已经跑到几十步之外：“我把人送到渡口就回来找你们，记得不要轻举妄动！”  
直至他的背影消失，源氏将长刀挂回腰间，伸了个懒腰，“好嘞，那我也出发吧。”  
小六一怔，“什……啊，也带我去吧！”  
“他不是说了不要轻举妄动吗？”  
“那明明是在告诫您吧！”少年一脸不要把我当小鬼骗的表情，“我听到昨晚你们说的话了，您是打算进山去寻找鬼的踪迹对吧？那更应该让我一起去，毕竟姐姐——”  
“小六，你听我说。”被武士突然严肃起来的神色吓到，小六呆呆地望着他，“我虽然说过你姐姐应该还没有死，但以我们俩再加上杰西的力量，也不一定真的能够寻找到她的踪迹，她或许已经去了很远、很远的地方哪。”  
“……”  
“又或者，即便找到了她，她也可能不是你过去见到的那个样子了，到时候你要怎么办呢？”  
面上的热情之火被猛地浇熄，少年握紧双拳，脸上沮丧神色掩盖不住的，就在源氏以为他要跳起来说自己是骗子的时候，少年吐了一口气，重新仰起头。  
“我……我明白的。村里那么多人都死了，哪怕姐姐还……还没事，大概也不会好过，武士大人能够帮我，我已经很知足了。可是……”他的声音带着一丝颤抖，“可是只要我俩都还活着，总有一天，是能够再见面的吧？”  
“……嗯，一定会见面的。”  
“您说什么？”  
“我说，我改变主意了，”源氏摇摇头，唇边划过一抹稍弯的弧度，“我们一起……等等，那是什么？又是他落下的吗，还真是冒失啊。”  
顺着源氏手指的方向看过去，麦克雷的尺八正孤零零地躺在窗边。“啊，真的……需要我去追他吗？”  
“算了，反正之后还会集合，到那时再交还吧，给方圆十里的鸟兽留条活路，”源氏将尺八揣进怀里，戴上涂笠，“出发吧！记住，千万不要离我太远！”

于是乎两人沿着林间的道路，向伊吹山深处一路行进。大约是畏惧流传多年鬼的传说，山下的人们从不敢深入太远，林道稀稀疏疏、被杂草掩了大半，有时甚至需要用刀砍出一条路来。日头升了起来，热量炙烤着两人的脊背，翠绿的林木枝叶沙沙作响，蝉鸣虫响连绵起伏，正是夏日山野应有的模样，昨夜肆虐跋扈的恶鬼仿佛藏到了九霄云外。  
小六擦了把额上的汗。已经不知道走了多久，源氏却一句话不说，千百个疑问堵在他的喉咙里，他终于好不容易鼓起勇气，吐出口的却不是自己最想问的那个问题：“武士大人，杰……麦克雷先生并不是和尚吧，为什么打扮成那副样子？”  
“他毕竟是异邦人，穿成那样比较方便吧。”源氏伸手拽住小六的胳膊，将他拉上山坡。  
“还有，您之前说要去龙神神社？我记得在我小的时候那儿就已经废弃了啊。”很早之前那里是他和姐姐喜欢的冒险场，他们摇晃着着发霉的注连绳，骑在长出青苔的雕塑上，爬上被雨水冲刷得滑溜溜的鸟居……  
“我到神社去，是为了拜祭某个人。”年轻的武士笑了笑，眼神却像是飘到了很远之外，“小六，你现在最想问的，恐怕是我们究竟是要去哪儿，以及我为什么如此肯定菖蒲没有死吧？”  
被看穿了心事的少年紧张地握紧了拳，下意识点了点头。  
“——因为现在伊吹山上，根本就没有鬼。”  
小脚趾蹭一下撞到树根，差点被绊了个狗啃泥，可他完全没有心思喊痛了，“什什什什什什么？？？您，您这话是什么意思？”林间回声惊起了一小群雀鸟，扑棱棱飞向天空。  
“就是这个意思。伊吹山的鬼在几年前已经被左近卫少将——虽然现在已经是大将——消灭殆尽，再也无法作乱了。”  
“可可可……可那些逼着我们上供的……”  
“那些都是人类啊。在身上擦上些颜料，戴上木头磨成的假角，围上虎皮、趁着夜色行动，再故意散播些流言，就能让大家传得绘声绘色，乖乖交出供品啦。你还记得我们昨天看到的狼牙棒吗？恐怕是天气太热，颜料都沾到上面去了啊。”  
昨天在“鬼”营地探寻的一幕幕在小六心头浮现起来，他的嘴越张越大，源氏继续往下说，“昨天那营地的锅子里剩下的都是些兔子和野狗的骨头渣，不是你想象的人肉。附近的粪便和脚印，也全都是人类留下的。”  
……仔细想想，小时候遭遇的那场袭击完全没有预警，冲下山的鬼们一心只求杀戮，无法交流，更不像是用食物、酒和金银就可以打发的对象。可是……  
“可是他们真杀了很多人啊！雨屋一家，阿铃一家……而且不只是杀，他们还被……”忆及那些不忍卒闻的惨状，阵阵寒意在小六的脊背上奔窜。  
“那些事情，人也可以办到。再说，对你们的哀求不管不顾的代官，把你姐姐推去当祭品的长老，和他们又有什么区别？”  
小六目瞪口呆。震惊的情绪与被颠覆的常识混在一处，仿佛一团咕嘟咕嘟、不断冒泡的沸腾泥浆，某个越来越清晰的事实却如同泥浆里的浮木，翻滚着要浮上水面。他不知该说什么好，脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地憋出一句话：“如果他们不吃人的话……那他们抓走菖蒲姐，还有村子里其他的女孩子，是要干什么呢？”  
食物、酒或者金银都还好说，如果不是贪图少女细嫩的鲜肉，如果不想把她们推进大锅熬煮，那这些“鬼”到底是想要干什么？  
从未丧失光芒的灰瞳中浮起一层少见的阴霾，青年武士沉默了一瞬，换了个话题：“你再仔细想想，小六，辰平，袈裟吉，这些名字你真的一点印象都没有吗？”  
“印象？”少年疑惑地低下头，苦苦思索着。脚下接触的地面变得越来越硬，到最后已经变成了经过整齐切砌的石板，他却一点也没有感觉到四周景色的变化，直到什么东西如一道炸雷在耳边惊响。  
“啊！我想起来了！都是关所里张贴的通缉令上的名字，对不对！我听别人说他们都是强盗，在诸国到处犯案！”  
“明白了吗？这群人不过是一伙强盗、亡命之徒和骗子汇聚而成的山贼，扮成鬼的样子烧杀抢掠，平时就藏在伊吹山里。”武士仰起头，看向被繁枝和茂叶切割成许多块的夏日晴空，“说到底，其实这座山并没有你想象的那么残忍无情啊。”  
“麦克雷先生知道这件事吗？”  
“他知道，昨晚我们两人一直在商量的就是这事。要真是鬼的话，我可不敢把你带上山。”武士脸上的苦笑一闪即逝，声音慢慢低下去，“毕竟鬼是不会逃走的，他们可是只要闻到血腥味，无论如何也要厮杀至死的存在啊。”  
小六擦了把额上的汗，终于阖上了由于吃惊而张得大开的嘴，他犹豫了半晌，“对……对了，还有最后一个问题，请您不要见怪。我一直很奇怪，昨天您是怎么找到我的？”  
“是因为这把刀。”  
源氏将短刀从怀里取出，托在掌心中。本来暗沉的刀鞘在阳光的直射之下居然熠熠生辉起来，一层一层的鳞状纹路绽放出金色的边线，小六愕然抬头，晨间灿然的阳光中像是在那人掌心堆积，飞舞的尘屑和线条越来越亮、越转越快，直至堆积成一座金光灿灿的浮屠，在透彻耳膜的吟啸之下，一条金色的神灵从塔之上腾跃而起，向天空直冲过去。  
将他从幻觉中唤醒的是源氏的解释：“我和这把刀有些因缘，无论隔着多远，我都能感应到它的位置，哪怕你带着他走到海那头，我也能寻到你的踪迹。”龙已经消失不见，短刀恢复了不起眼的形状，源氏抓起正目瞪口呆的少年的手，将刀塞进他手里，“拿着，接下来大概就没这么安全了，记得保护自己。”  
“不，不，这怎么行！这是您很重要的东西吧？我不能……”  
“拿着吧，毕竟是我带你上山的，最起码得护住你的小命啊。”年轻人用异邦人的方式耸了耸肩，面上虽然笑着，手却按到了左腰的刀柄上。“小六，我们到了。”  
少年讶然抬头，水声轰隆，屋檐的阴影覆上他的额头。他们终于来到了目的地，石阶的尽头出现了一座建筑，通体铁灰，与其说是傍山而建不如说是陷在山腹之中，巨大的山门虚掩着，望进去一片黑洞洞，门两边立着四座古沉的石灯笼，再外侧是两尊巨大的雕像，一人持棒，一人持斧，种种布置装饰与山下的佛寺没有什么差别。  
名碑竖在东边，另一侧就是那个曾经在故事中出现的、败者陨落的华壶瀑布。  
“武……武士大人，这是什么地方？”  
凉风席卷而来，群山间林海如波涛般翻覆，绿树纷纷伸出枝叶，将粗糙如鳞片的屋瓦温柔地裹入怀中。檐边的铃铛发出沉重的闷响。而小六却借着垂落下来的几丝阳光，看清了那两尊雕像的模样，它们巨齿弯曲，眼球突出，颊肉高高鼓起，头上尖角锋利如锥。  
“这里曾是我的家。”武士抚摸着碑上镌刻的两个字，声音轻柔，仿若山风。

两扇厚重的门被武士一齐推开，荡起一大股浓重的尘埃。这座建筑空置多年，空气中弥散着一股灰尘和腥味交织的厚重气味，但它的梁柱不会被虫蛀得千疮百孔，潮湿的瓦片缝隙里也不会冒出一簇簇茅草。  
从房梁到地面，乃至正在摇晃的檐铃，整座青行寺，都是由石头筑成的。  
主殿门槛很高，面积也很大，从门口往前走了三十来步还未能触到对面，正中央矗立着一尊沉在阴影中的高大雕塑。源氏走走停停，偶尔驻步，用目光一遍又一遍地勾勒着这里的每一扇窗、每一块石砖和每一寸地面，嘴唇不出声地蠕动着。  
“……我不……”他的声音细小，像是只能让自己听到。  
小六努力让自己不去听，也不去辨认那座雕塑究竟是什么，燥热和阴冷两种感觉同时袭击着他、让他坐立不安，好没过一会就听到了源氏的招呼：“来，看这。”  
他连忙跑过去。角落里虽然空无一物，但许多地方都洒落着零碎的白米，小段小段的稻草，灰尘被抹得乱七八糟，仔细辨认下还是能看出几个足印，方向通往殿后的小门。  
“还没被老鼠吃掉，恐怕也是刚挪走不久。”源氏捡起一粒米捏了捏，再拎起小袖下摆小心翼翼地查看那些脚印，“有个脚印偏小……跟我来！”  
“啊，是！”两人连忙从殿后的小门离开，踏上一条青石铺就的小路。小路将他们引向一座院落，比起佛寺这里则像是普通人家居住之地，石制的桌台上布满了苔迹，浑浊的水塘发出阵阵腥臭——不知为何，这座庭院无论是石桥，灯笼，还是建筑物本身，处处都散发着一股古怪的粗糙感，与贵族官宦家中那些修剪精致的草木相比，仿佛是另个国度的造物。  
源氏轻车熟路地拨开杂草，带着他向深处走去。空气越发粘稠，腥膻的味道在他们身边缓缓流动，不久另一座石头的偏殿出现在他们面前，这座建筑物没有窗户，显得更加阴沉，挂满老藤的树在路的两侧越升越高，枯干的枝条在穹顶拧结，如层层魔手织成的一张大网，仿佛将阳光都阻隔在外。  
“害怕吗？”身边的武士突然问道。  
小六咽了一口唾沫，死死攥住手中的短刀，“不……不害怕。”  
源氏笑了笑，单手抬起门栓，推开看似重逾千斤的石门。殿内仍旧空无一人，布置和风格与主殿类似，虽然在面积上小了许多，殿中间耸起一处高高的凸起，黑乎乎地看不真切。  
然而这里最诡异的地方来自上方。包围他们的四面石壁以人力开凿出深浅不一的凹槽，有些槽中横躺着腐朽的牌位，有些只余被烛泪盖满的的烛台，有些密密麻麻地摆满了惨白的碎片，这些凹槽层层叠叠直垒到最高处，仿佛无数只镶嵌在壁上的眼睛。  
脑中某个念头如闪电般劈过，他突然明白了这座建筑的作用。  
“我不后悔。”源氏轻声说。  
这里是在十年前死于人类之手的，伊吹山百鬼的墓穴。

“您就是那位青鬼，对不对？”  
到了这时候小六反而不再吃惊了，虽然他的语调中还压着止不住的颤栗，脑海里的疑问争先恐后地冒出来：“他们说您是因为和哥哥抢夺鬼王的位置才被杀的，是真的吗？您真是为了复仇，才投奔莫里森大将的么？鬼不是刀枪不入吗，到底是怎么被打败的？您是怎么认识麦克雷先生的？他是人类吗？”  
源氏没有回答。他环顾了一周，“看来我们还是来晚了，小六，你姐姐和其他人应该被送到这里过，只是已经被人带走了，或许是昨天晚上的袭击让他们紧张起来……”  
“还有，你们为什么会突然开始袭击人类，放火烧光山下的村子？”他忍不住激动地往前跨了一步，直到把这个冒犯的问题大喊出口后，才惊觉此番举动有多么愚蠢——源氏并不是他们中的一员啊，在那场暴行之前他就已经……  
然而少年最渴望知道的问题仍被死死地压在心底，一个字都不敢说。  
你现在，究竟是死是活？  
石壁上的无数只眼睛沉默地注视着他们。源氏转过头来，嘴角的弧度像是倒映在琵琶湖上的残月：“我们并不是神，自然也有弱点。不过当时他们最重要的败因，还是太过傲……”  
门外传来一连串急促的脚步声。武士长刀立刻出鞘，将少年护在身后，见没人进来立即转换成攻势，足尖一点，向唯一的出口飞掠而去，带起的锋刃迅如闪电，在昏暗的殿中绽放出光芒——  
下一个瞬间，武士的身躯在门口颓然歪倒，重重地摔在地上，刀也从手中弹飞。这变化来得太快，小六惊得僵直在地、甚至来不及拔出自己的武器，一大堆黄澄澄的东西从门缝间掉落，骨碌碌地滚到小六身边。  
豆子……？  
没空想太多，小六急忙冲过去，扶起武士的身躯，拍掉他衣服上散落的黄豆。与此同时随着“嗨呀！用力！”的大喊，石门吱呀吱呀响着，源氏像是连站立的力气都没有了，他虚弱地抓着小六的手臂，嘴中挤出断断续续的句子：“用刀……卡住门缝……绝不能……”  
小六连忙站起来，想向那把长刀奔去，可实在掉得太远，等到他终于想起那把短刀时，门栓已经砸入锁扣、发出一声闷响，沉重的石门被人从外面推合，最后一丝缝隙也消失无踪。  
武士苦笑着摇了摇头。门外人似乎是爬上了屋顶，他们呼喝着，掀开瓦片，连续不断地往室内掷来什么东西，火星飞到了小六的脚背上，烫得他嗷呜直叫——仔细一看，原来是一大捆一大捆燃烧的秸秆！  
此时源氏终于恢复了一些力气，扶着刀鞘勉强站起身来，剩下的几粒豆子从他身上往下滚落。“对不起！刚才……我……”小六六神无主，急得简直要哭出声。“不，都是我的错，”那些人重新盖上瓦后没多久，烟气就充满了整个石室内部，把他们逼向那个不知埋葬了多少尸骨的坟墓，“咳、咳、咳！……从一开始，我就不应该让你带上山来，还是太傲慢，太过傲慢了啊……”  
“您、您快别说话了！”  
“用这个捂住鼻子，”源氏还在咳嗽，他挣扎着摘下头巾，塞在小六手里，“右……右边的墙角，我记得有一条运土用的暗道……你快……”  
“不，不行，我怎么能！”  
“‘以豆驱入石室内，举火燎烧’，是我想出来对付他们的法子啊……看来连鬼也逃脱不了天理的循环，”青年虚弱地靠在墙上，嘴边却还挂着微笑，“快逃，小六，不要让我带着悔恨去死，快逃！”

不知道是汗还是泪，咸味的水刺得他眼睛发疼，逐渐模糊下去的视野中仅存一副景象，那个人倚着墙慢慢坐下，用尽最后一点力气朝他伸出手。  
所以小六当然无法听到屋外的聒噪逐渐点火升级，“老大不是说不要弄死他吗？”“呸，我看你是想跟我抢功劳吧？”的争吵此起彼伏，更别说跟在后面的一连串惊呼、唾骂和惨叫，最后陷入了死一般的沉寂之中。  
热浪舔上少年的面颊，让他几乎就要丧失活下去的希望。门轴再一次缓慢地碾磨着地面，发出能够几乎要刮破耳膜的巨响，一道人影随着新鲜空气冲了进来，拧住他的胳膊使劲往外拖，抓握力道之大简直要让他的眼泪再度夺眶而出——他被毫不客气地扔出门，一头撞到石阶上，疼得脑袋直冒金星，源氏则像米俵似地从石阶上一路滚下去，倒在地上一动不动。  
冰凉甘甜的空气灌入肺部，他大口大口地喘着气，还没等抬起头朝向救命恩人望上一眼，尖刻的批评已经劈头盖脸而来：  
“一次不够还要来第二次，人类的小鬼都是只会送死的废物吗？还有你，”日光下小六终于看清了那人的姿态，他正将手中的未放出的箭插回背后，皮肤灰黑如同石寺的墙面，一幅赤鬼的纹身覆盖了大半片左胸，眼神凌厉像是逡巡领地的苍鹰，“用不了刀就一事无成，居然堕落到如此地步，难不成你也被人类的软弱传染了？”  
“我从来都比不上你。”源氏声音沙哑，浑身沾满黑灰，左边眉毛被烧掉了半边。他歪歪斜斜地站起身，差点儿摔了一跤，小六赶紧爬过去用扶住他，武士笑了笑以示感激，再重新抬起头，看向对方如血般鲜红的尖角和与角同色的螣纹——他正是在那夜的山间，将伪装成恶鬼之人尽数射杀之人。  
“在这方面我从来都比不上你啊，哥哥！”

*改编自于右任先生诗作《望故乡》。  
*官职肯定有错，请……请不要在意……  
*一直忘说了,这里私设中铃鹿御前是安吉拉，伯劳大姐是安娜（本来是天狗，因为某事被斩掉了一只翅膀，化做比丘尼住在京都施药为生，也因此认识了莱耶斯和莫里森，女儿法拉则留在箱根怼人类），不过这都是与本篇无甚关联的背景故事了。

持弓的鬼哼了一声，转头去看地上横七竖八躺了一地的尸首。小六这才有功夫用那方头巾使劲擦着脸，而头巾的主人正抠着喉咙，呸呸呸地吐出嘴里的灰，两人狼狈得像是两只被燎了翅膀的乌鸦。  
所以他就是源氏的兄长，伊吹山曾经的鬼王，半藏吗？原来他也没有死？  
或许是蓄了须的缘故，长子看上去比弟弟年长不少，两鬓间生着如人类般的银丝。他收起弓正欲离去，见状源氏连忙抬起头，一瘸一拐地向他奔去：“等一下，哥哥，哥哥！上次问过的事，你现在能够回答我了吗！”  
“就凭你还有胆量踏足青行寺，我就应该把你们一起射死，叛徒，”赤鬼转过身来，光天化日之下那对白瞳仿若迫人的刀锋，“不惜与人类媾和也要向我复仇，乃至牵连到供奉先祖的灵室，你就这么憎恶自己的出身吗？”音量骤然提高，小六吓得直往武士背后躲，生怕一个不注意，锋锐的箭矢就已经洞穿了自己的脑门。  
“我真正憎恶的是什么，这点哥哥应该很清楚。”源氏的声音依旧平静，“你也看到了，伊吹山被冒着鬼族名义的不法之徒侵入，里寺被他们充作偷藏赃物的仓库，甚至关押被掳来的少女，践踏我们的……”  
“侵入？这么快就忘了之前是谁带领外族侵入家园？”半藏大声冷笑，“既非人类，也非鬼族，直到现在却还混迹在人类之中摇尾乞怜，简直可笑至极！你到底在想什么？”  
“……我不是为了吵架才和你见面的，哥哥，”年轻的武士低低地说，声音里带着些疲惫，“如果你这么在意血统，那为何每年的这个时候你都不惜冒着被人类认出的风险，回到这儿的龙神神社呢？”  
“不用你管！”赤鬼厉声喝道。  
“承认吧，哥哥，承认你每一年都会回来祭拜母亲，承认你曾在凶徒面前庇护人类的幼子，”源氏说得恳切，语气却并不平稳，“母亲虽然一直带着病根，但也绝不至于突然病逝，父亲更是死得不明不白，他们害死了母亲，杀死了父亲，再逼迫你对我动手，下一个遭难的将会是谁，没人比你更清楚吧？这么多年过去你还要继续欺骗自己吗，你还要用荣誉和骄傲做幌子，掩盖显而易见的丑陋真相吗！”  
“……住……”  
“承认吧，哥哥，你和我一样同为半人半鬼之躯，你和我同样被夹在两者之间无处可去，半藏！”  
“你给我住口！！！”  
源氏身子一侧。小六甚至还没看清楚对面是如何引弓的，三支羽箭就已经擦着武士的脚趾飞了过去，力道之大甚至洞穿了地面，在他面前钉成一行。小六吓得一屁股坐到地上、不住地往后退却，源氏顾不上被矢锋划破的裤腿，一边大喊着一边朝哥哥的方向急追过去——可赤鬼早已离开了，射出三枚箭矢后他便一跃而起，像一只灰鸦扑入伊吹山层层叠叠的林木间，消失得无影无踪。

再度与死亡擦肩而过，少年抹了把头上的汗，这两天的遭遇一波接着一波，简直让他快承受不住。身后传来另一个上气不接下气的声音，伴随着木屐敲打在石板上的哒哒作响：“喂，等等！可算是找到你们了……刚才跑掉的是谁？是你哥哥么？”  
“是啊。”源氏简略地答了一声，直勾勾盯着对方消失的方向。  
“你还敢‘是啊’？我走之前说过什么？还这么爱当独行侠，看看你们这副样子，是吃了大亏吧？”虚无僧没戴天盖，手扶着膝盖喘了好一会儿才平复了气息，虽然袈裟上也被刮了好几条印子，挂络间夹着好几片叶子，看上去完全没资格批评另外两人。  
“不说这个了，你是怎么找到我俩的？”源氏感兴趣道。“你看看你们招来的这烟，十七八里外都看得见，”麦克雷没好气地说，“我回村之后发现人走光了，只得出来找你们，正撞上形迹可疑的人鬼鬼祟祟地进山，一好奇就跟了上来，七拐八拐结果走到这儿啦。”  
小六不禁转身看去。背后的灵室仍然黑烟袅袅，石制建筑虽然不至于烧毁，但里面的灵位恐怕就难以幸免了。这些人和源氏一样熟悉山里的道路，更熟知鬼的弱点，如果不是半藏赶来，恐怕……但是他们究竟是什么人？为什么要攻击我们？  
“……所以你没死也就罢了，你哥为什么也没死？你们家到底出了什么事儿？我们三个也算出生入死过了，小兄弟还差点被你连累了性命，再不说实话，也太不够意思了吧？”  
三人正一同沿着下山的道路往回走，小六七嘴八舌地把寺里发生的事情告诉麦克雷，源氏却明显心不在焉，左脚连着绊了右腿根好几次。面对麦克雷连珠炮的一连串问题，他也只是从呆滞中回过神来，摇了摇头，面上挤出一丝苦涩的笑意，“……我并不是有意隐瞒，只是确实不知该从哪儿说起才好。”  
“那就从头说起嘛。”  
“从头说起话，大概要从数十年、不对，数百年之前开始了……很久很久之前，我们鬼族就已经居住在了这座山中，筑起石寺，占据了山的深处，许多年来，一直都不曾变过。”  
“过了一些时候，人类出现了，他们砍掉山林，烧光野草，开始播种田地。比起动物，鬼与人容貌相似，虽然寿命比人类更长，能力么……也是比普通人要强那么一些的，”小六和麦克雷对视一眼，两人同时想起了那能够斩断疾风的快刀。“不过我们也有豆子之类的弱点就是了……”  
“重点是，从一开始，鬼和人类并不是对立的。大概是抱着成熟的兄长面对爬都不会爬的幼弟的心态吧，鬼给人类提供各类种子，引导人类去林间捕猎，在鬼毒川捕鱼，接受人类回赠的美酒和雪花米……说起来，小六，你们村‘鬼岛田’的酿法，还是我们的祖先传授给人类的咧。”  
“啊，是吗！”小六一惊。  
“正是。”源氏微笑着，叙说着一族许久前的过往。“可是后来……人类越来越多，越来越多，在繁衍这个方面，鬼可是远远不比不上你们啊……从最单纯的偷盗牲畜、抢夺水源到地界纠纷，矛盾变成了摩擦，争执变成了争吵，再变成了械斗和仇杀，甚至有鬼开始抢夺人类的婴儿……一开始我们当然稳稳占据上风，可后来人类购置了武器，学会了铺设陷阱，甚至请来了会役使鬼神的阴阳师，优势就不那么明显了。”  
“呃，鬼抢人类的婴儿干什么？”小六冒冒失失地问。  
“还能干什么？当然是吃掉啊。”  
“啊！”少年惊得倒退一步。源氏深深地看了他一眼，“明白了吗，小六？哪怕容貌再怎么相似，但我们究竟不是同个物种啊，你在吃鱼的时候，会考虑到是杀死了谁的儿子，谁的母亲吗？我没有为族人辩白的意思，鬼在之前曾经帮助过人类是事实，但若是成为敌人，不会存有一丝仁慈也是事实——所谓鬼，就是这样的造物啊。  
“直到我父亲那一代，事态终于发展到了无可挽回的地步。鬼分裂成了两派，一派主张全族一齐冲杀下山，杀光所有的人类，让伊吹山再度完全回归我们手中，甚至还有激进派煽动干脆入侵人类的都城；另一派的头领则是前代的鬼王我父亲，他认为山外已经完全是人类的天下，如此莽撞的一意孤行，带来的后果根本不是人丁寥落的鬼族所能承受的，即使取得一时的胜利，最后也免不了全族灭亡的命运。”  
“理所当然，他被长老们认为是一族的耻辱。不过我父亲确实太过、太过偏向人类了，他甚至不顾族人的反对，娶了人类为正室。”  
“人类？……难道你的母亲！”这次轮到麦克雷张大了嘴。  
“你猜的没错。”一点点拼合回忆的碎片，源氏的笑容像是掺进了过多的苦涩，他从小六的腰带上抽出了那把短刀。“我母亲本是从相模地方游历而来的巫女，停留在龙神神社时遇见了父亲，从此陷入情网不可自拔……这把刀，就是她的嫁妆，”龙鳞在阳光下掉落着光的细屑，他将刀重新塞回小六手里，“也是她的遗物……”  
小六一愣，握紧掌心中沉甸甸的武器。原来我一直被这样宝贵的灵刀庇护着吗？  
接过虚无僧递来的水喝了一口，源氏接着往下说：“在那样敏感的时刻，父亲此般举动简直是火上浇油。母亲她根本就迈不进青行寺的大门，他只能把她继续安置在神社里，而在那儿，母亲生下了哥哥半藏，再过三年，则是我……”  
“你居然只比鬼王小了三岁？你今年到底多大了啊？”  
“……从我有记忆开始，母亲的身体就一直都不好，她太过思念故乡，却不能离开伊吹山。”夏日明亮的阳光下，青年的表情却带着秋日的萧瑟，下面的句子几乎变成了喃喃自语，“然而她的死本身就是鬼族内斗的结果。不过我一直觉得，直到生命的最后一刻，她仍旧深爱着父亲……人类这种生物，真是奇妙啊。有的时候坚强如磐石，有时候却如蒲苇般脆弱啊。”  
“在母亲死后没多久，父亲也突然去世了。他的长子，也就是我的哥哥，被长老们推上了鬼王的位置。没了父亲的挟制，那群人们第一件事，就是逼迫半藏来杀死我。”  
他们为什么要杀你？这个问题刚滑到小六的嘴边，几乎马上就得出了答案。面前完全是人类模样、一直在照顾自己的鬼族青年，恐怕比他的父亲还要喜爱人类吧。  
麦克雷则抛出了更尖锐的问题：“你怎么知道他是被逼的？说不定他还正想趁机杀了你，免得你来争权呢？”  
“那他刚才又何必出手相救？”源氏笑了笑，“我们互相知根知底，他也明白我对架空的鬼王之位可没有兴趣。”  
麦克雷没有答话。青年伸手拂了拂右边虎皮上的黑灰，“后来的事情，你应该从大将那里知道得差不多了。我在与哥哥的决斗中落败，被推下瀑布，一直漂流到鬼毒川下游，直到有人捡到了我……等我在京都醒来时，已经是好几个月后的事情了。”  
“阴阳寮的博士们，安吉拉，还有伯劳大姐，几个月里我一直躺在床上动弹不得，在他们手间辗转来去，我能恢复成现在这副模样，全是他们的功劳啊。  
“所以莫里森大将要求我说出鬼的弱点，并跟从他一同剿灭在美浓国作乱的鬼群时，我立刻就答应了——既然已经被家族认为是叛徒，可不能再当受了救命之恩还不知报答的混蛋。不过当时我脑袋中确实被仇恨和愤怒充满，想也没想就带领了人类的大军，围杀过去的同胞……”  
青年平淡地吐出字句，仿佛堆积的尸骨和染红河川的血肉都是昨日单薄的幻影。“可是在围剿中我并没有见到半藏的身影。后来我才知道，他在与我的决斗之后，就抛下鬼王之位独自离开了伊吹山，谁也不知道他去了哪。”  
“我当时沮丧得很，毕竟我杀回去有一半就是为了当面嘲笑他，欣赏他脸上扭曲的表情。直到几年后我回到伊吹山祭拜母亲，却发现了他的踪迹，他看上去真是苍老得不正常，连我第一眼都没认出来……之后的每一年，他都会在母亲的忌日前后回到伊吹山，曾把京里的大人物们吓得严阵以待、鬼王再度出现的传说，其实是真的啊。”  
“名誉，传统，尊严……我的哥哥，是依靠这些不可改变之物活着的啊。”源氏叹息道，“他与我同为非人非鬼之身，却和我……和有了第二次选择机会的我不一样，鬼的荣誉是胜者为王，他的尊严却不允许他随意屠杀弱小，比起能够决绝地将其唾弃、选择另一边加入的我，他只能在两方的狭间内举步维艰，麦克雷，这种痛苦，身为异邦人的你是不是也能体味一二呢？”  
没想到被反将一军，麦克雷嘟囔了句什么，不再说话。林间鸟鸣啾啾，武士接下来的话像是要弥散在风中，“说到底，我既然已经做出了选择，就绝对不会后悔。可我的哥哥，鬼的首领半藏，他究竟有没有后悔过呢？”  
道路亮堂起来，地面也逐渐变得平坦，小六抬起头，才发现他们已经走出了密林深处，人类的村落已经近在眼前。源氏突然想起了什么似的，“我说，麦克雷大人，你带了闇御门的印笼吗？”  
“什么大人不大人，怪肉麻的。”虚无僧瞟了一眼挂在自己腰上的黑漆木盒，“当然带了，这东西都不带，莱耶斯真得把我脑袋按到鸭川里清醒清醒了。你问这个干什么？”  
“我有个猜想，需要你帮忙印证……区区大盗或者山贼不可能有这样的见识，他们所说的‘老大’究竟是谁？”源氏面上第一次露出跃跃欲试的表情，像是邪鬼垂涎欲滴地正打量着面前的猎物，“如果我没猜错的话，闇御门的正午斋大人大概又能有机会行侠仗义了。”  
“你别害得我真被扔进鸭川就好。”麦克雷翻了个白眼。  
“那又有什么关系，不要太放在心上。”青年微笑道。“说起这个，你还记得代官家怎么走吗？”

“啊！！”  
矮树已经被斩下了一大丛枝条，纷乱的脚印将绿苔踩得乱七八糟，花大价钱请名师营造的庭园氛围可说是被破坏殆尽。小六藏在门后，正看到那边黑袍的僧侣扣住某个人的手腕，拽住手臂身子一沉，将他朝自己扔了过来，对方直直滑行了数丈之远，下巴在庭院中的白砂上拖出一条长长的痕迹。  
“他晕过去了吗！”  
还没等小六回答麦克雷就重新投入了战斗，他一个翻滚钻入树丛，避开了侧身砍来的刀刃，从腰间拔出竹筒握在手中。少年立刻捂住耳朵，矮着身子朝院子那侧爬去，源氏早已奔向屋内，他斗笠遮面，一刀斩开障子，把昨夜喝得酩酊大醉、现在还沉睡不醒中的代官从被窝里拖出来。  
紧紧关上院门，帮助麦克雷将被打晕的人捆成一堆，小六好奇地看着异邦人从印笼里抽出一张纸，让其轻飘飘地落在昏迷不醒的守卫脸上。  
“你那边怎么样？”麦克雷摘下天盖，脸上流露出一丝满足的神色。  
“过来看看吧，”源氏弯下腰，在房间各处摸索着，“才把刀抽出来晃了晃就吓得屁滚尿流，不止账本，连给小妾的私房钱藏在哪都说出来了。”  
米缸后面的箪笥中有了收获。武士抽出了一本账册，仔细没多久就发现了熟悉的名字，他连忙指给另外两人看：“不出我所料，三天前出发的‘金比罗号’，平常三日左右能到达对岸，不过现在是逆风…………小六，你姐姐和其他被掳走的人，是被这艘船带往了神崎和江口一带，去大津港打听打听，会有消息的。”  
“啊……是，是！！”心脏蹦得快要跳出嗓子眼，本以为这一世再也不会相见的人似乎近在眼前，小六眼窝一阵阵发热，死死盯着记载姐姐下落的那一页纸——除了经常能看到的代官字迹外，另一方落着一个陌生的花押，以鲜红色书写，潦草得连写的是什么字也认不出来。  
可是……为什么代官的家中会藏着这种东西？  
“因为就是你们的父母官在帮这些人销赃。怪不得什么都不肯说，看来这老头从中抽了不少，只要睁一只眼闭一只眼就有钱源源不断地往口袋里倒，真是一本万利的好生意。”像是看穿了少年心中所想，麦克雷朝着已经瘫软在地的躯体边啐了一口，接过源氏递来的账册，小心地盖上封皮，塞进怀里，“好啦，证据确凿，我现在就回关所给莱耶斯发信去……你呢？下一步打算去哪？跟我一起押着这厮回京，还是带着小兄弟继续找他的姐姐？”  
源氏摇了摇头。“麦克雷，能拜托你顺便把小六带去大津港吗？”  
“我？为啥你——”麦克雷好奇道，随即马上反应过来，“不，不行，我不答应，八幡大菩萨在上，你都快被一箭射死了，居然还不放弃？”  
源氏没有回答，过了一会才慢慢地说：“麦克雷，大将叫你到伊吹山来，其实是为了监视我吧？”  
“你……”  
“这段时间京里可不太平吧？右府家中侍女被咒病了好几个，不惜大办生日遮掩下去，但马守死在护国寺，脑袋只剩下半个……帝也好，院也好，两方可都惶惶不安得很啊。非我族类其心必异，在这节骨眼下，我这种身份敏感的人物居然还想离京，真是可以得很啊。”  
“你就想靠这个气跑我？”麦克雷轻松地说，“我虽说过不掺和你家的事，但现在知道了就不能不管。若你真出了什么事，我怎么向安娜和铃鹿御前交代？”他重新戴上天盖，系上颈绳，朝他俩挥了挥手：“在这儿等我，我马上就回来，到时候再商量怎么处理这一伙人，就当是借了闇御门方便的谢礼。你要是再离开，我就把这一切都告诉安吉拉……居然跟盗贼勾结，贩卖领民的女儿？真宁愿没碰上这笔功劳……”  
待到僧袍的一角再次从视野间消失后，小六迟疑着看向源氏。比起吊儿郎当、看上去没什么担待的异邦人，他当然希望和他一起去找菖蒲姐的是面前的武士，可是听刚才的说法，他似乎有更重要的事情要去做……  
青年表情平静，嘴角却微微耷拉着。平日里明明两人都是口齿伶俐之辈，不知为何却一同陷入了长久的沉默。小六犹豫良久，终于下定决心要说些什么，一个在这些天变得无比熟悉的声音嗖地打断了他的思绪。  
是箭矢破空之后铛地钉入硬物中的声音。小六讶然抬首，一支羽箭钉在门柱上，尾羽微微颤动着，源氏朝着箭矢射来的方向急跃而起，钻进了墙另一头的绿树之间。  
他好奇地走过去，将箭拔了出来。与之前自己见识过的不同，射来的并非武器，也非警告，相反，箭身上穿着的纸束才是真正的目的——这是一支传信的箭。  
源氏已经回来了，看上去并没能追上引弓之人。他从小六手中接过箭矢，皱了皱鼻子，小心翼翼地将那叠纸取下来。这封信的信纸分了红、白和青三色，即便只有一张纸上写着内容，熏上的香气浓重到连小六的鼻腔里都一阵发痒，最古怪的是那封信上居然还附着一朵山吹色的花朵，花瓣柔嫩，花蕊温柔地颤动着，整封信不像示警，更不像威胁，反而像是贵族少女以歌咏传达心意的情书。  
小六踮起脚，想看看信里的内容，视线却被青年的手臂有意无意地遮挡着，只来得及瞟到信纸被再度折起时一掠而过的落款——他心中一动，已经猜到了那封信是来自何人，差点叫喊出声。  
他不知道的是，比起这封奇异的信，让武士动摇的却是别的东西：那支箭的尾羽细密柔韧，无论是色泽还是羽毛的走向，都与他拾到的那半根月夜遗落的鹰羽极为相似，所以青年正死死按捺住全身颤抖，不出声地咬紧了牙关。

等到麦克雷折返的时候，他只见到了一谷仓昏迷的守卫、被刀鞘敲晕过去的代官和一封语焉不详字迹潦草的留言，不由得当着少年的面爆出一大串母语脏话。话虽如此，他还是将小六带回了家中，满脸泄气地吩咐他这回可真不要乱跑了，若出了什么事可没法再去找姐姐。小六木然地点点头，目送着他大跨步奔出屋门，连额上的汗水也来不及抹一把。  
之前他想尽一切办法去缠问武士信上的内容，恳请他继续带着自己一同前进，甚至抱着他的腿苦苦哀求……源氏理所当然地拒绝了他，他咧了咧嘴角，扯出一个勉强的笑容：“你明知道我不可能再让你去冒生命危险了吧？快回家吧。”  
那封信上除了签名，他只认出了一个词。所以麦克雷前脚刚走，后脚小六就靠着暗记的路线，朝半日前曾到过的那个地方急奔而去。好不容易再次见到挂着铃铛的石屋檐一角，他藏身在寺门边的一棵大树后，靠太阳的方位勉强辨认时间，祈祷自己的直觉没有出错。  
日头逐渐西斜，逢魔之刻*即将来临，汗湿的衣服被山风吹得冰凉。就在小六迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，石寺门前传来的脚步声，吓得他蹦了起来——果不其然有人出现寺前，领头的身穿黑色狩衣，头上皱巴巴的乌帽帽檐前垂下一块黑布，遮住了他的脸；另两人手拿火把，腰间配着武器，上衣间缠着破烂的兽皮，大概是随从或是护卫之类人物。落日余晖将这行神秘来客的影子拉得很长，小六还正在思考他们是从哪冒出来的，两名守卫突然绷直了脊背，朝前方戒备地瞪视着。  
源氏出现在石阶另一头。可他已经不再是少年熟悉的源氏了，他的肤色和兄长一般暗沉，额前生角，螣纹隐没于高扬的眉间，活脱脱是副吃人恶鬼的尊容，唯一的不同大概只有那双眼睛——  
领头之人迎了上去，恭恭敬敬地行了一礼，对着他说了些什么。源氏面上带着微笑，时不时点头肯定，完全看不出日间的那股颓然的情状。黑衣人取出一条布巾，弯着腰举到源氏跟前，后者点头首肯，守卫便立即接过去，蒙上了源氏的双眼。引路的工作交给了黑衣人，小六本以为他们的目的地是青行寺之内，却没想到四人走上了侧面的一条小路，一惊之下忙从树后跃出，蹑手蹑脚地跟在后面。  
那条路的方向通往华壶瀑布。行不多时就走到了路的尽头，护卫拨开披在山壁上的枯藤，露出一条狭窄的罅隙，前方沉入深不可见的黑暗中。黑衣人做了个请的手势，四人一一消失在了缝隙之间，小六没工夫多想，咽了口口水，也跟着钻了进去。  
我这么做，到底是为了什么？  
他扶着湿漉漉的石壁向前挪动，自嘲地想，心头却浮上一层越来越浓厚的恐惧。这条路湿滑难行，耳边隐约有水声轰鸣作响，唯一的光源是前方人举着的火把，差点摔了一跤，怀里的硬物直直撞到胸口上，疼得小六呲牙咧嘴。  
所以，至少让我……  
头顶的岩石裂开一丝细缝，从顶部漏进惨白的月光。几日前的他还是个失去了姐姐的孤独少年，现在却偷偷跟在素昧平生、人人畏怖的鬼身后，在无人知晓的地下暗河边奔走，前往这造成这一切幕后黑手的巢穴，这番经历简直如伊吹山上恶鬼的传说那般奇妙和无稽。  
至少让我，把这把刀还给他……  
冰冷的水流滑过他的脚底。前方忽地宽敞了起来，满目火光照得小六忍不住闭上眼睛，闪身躲在拐角暗处。他们已经深入了山的内部，面前是被水流蚀出的溶洞，四处都燃着火堆，一丝丝香甜和麻苦混合的异样气味从火堆上的大釜中蔓延而出，像针一样刺探着少年不堪重负的大脑。  
在昏暗的亮色之下，鬼们——或者说是装扮成鬼的穷凶极恶的人类们，三个一堆五个一群围坐在熊熊燃烧的火堆边，高声大笑，喧闹，用手中的武器咣咣咣地敲打地面，嘈杂的人声在不够高敞的洞内回荡，连客人的出现也没能让他们安静半分，小六认出了袈裟吉，他倚着那座不知曾夺走了多少性命的巨大石臼，大口大口地往嘴里倒着釜中熬煮的东西。  
然而更引人注意的是洞穴深处，层层垂岩之下的位置。那里的桌台上正坐着一个人，百无聊赖般地扯着大腿上的白绢——小六才发觉那不知为何十分眼熟的桌台实际上是神社用的祭案，白绢则是垂挂的币帛。领路的黑衣人走到祭案前鞠了一躬，台上的人顿时眉开眼笑，立马挥了挥手，满洞的邪魔外道立刻全数安静下来。  
“您终于来了，岛田源氏大人！”  
好……好奇怪的男人，小六心中暗道。那人面颊雪白，拔过的眉毛描成豆状，嘴唇涂得像女子一样嫣红，简直和京里的公卿贵族没有两样，称得上俊秀的眉目间却渗出丝丝扭曲的气息。他身披一袭艳黄如禅庭花的狩衣，两手藏在袖子里，袖括直垂到湿漉漉的地上，下裳的裤腿上沾满了可疑的暗色痕迹，在这邪气森森的魔境中更让人感到毛骨悚然。  
“承蒙邀请，不胜感激，”源氏解下脸上的布巾，血色的眼眸四处转动，“刚才带我来的那位是？”  
“是在下饲养的式神，面目异于常人，只好以黑纱遮面，一路上可有冒犯到您？”  
“没有，没有，他对我客气得很。”源氏和和气气地说，“既然拥有差遣式神之力，您是芦屋家的公子，还是弓削的子孙呢？”  
阴阳师振了振衣袖，展露其上银线绣出的纹样，从小六这边看去只能勉强辨出一个浑圆的形状。源氏吐了口气，“居然是贺茂役行者*一脉，失敬……难怪连武器都未收走，也没有施以绑缚，是根本不把我放在眼里的缘故吧？”  
“哪里，岛田大人是我的贵客，自然不能把您当成囚犯看待。”身着艳色的阴阳师笑道，“蒙上您的眼睛，不过是因为我性格过分乖僻、担心有宵小之辈骚扰所致，请勿见怪……”  
“哈，闇御门算宵小之辈吗？”  
“阴谋造业的鼠辈自有果报，我又何须担心呢？”役君满不在乎道。小六心中一阵抽搐，虚无僧毛茸茸的大脸映入脑海，麦克雷先生已经离开了吗？他是不是还在抱怨源氏的不知好歹呢？那支尺八我们好像忘了还给他……  
源氏显然也想到了这节，手不经意拂过腰间。“那么，来信中说给我准备了一份厚礼，看来也并非虚张声势了。”  
“我岂敢欺瞒您？不过现在看来，这礼物数量大概会有所变化了，先请您看看这边的诚意吧，”阴阳师拍了拍手，刚才跟随源氏的守卫出现在他身后，从祭案后面提起了什么东西，扔在两人之间。  
即使已经做足了心理准备，源氏仍忍不住向前一步，异色的面庞上狂怒之色一闪而逝。被人如弃物般抛到地上的，正是去向不明的半藏，可那也与自己记忆中的兄长大相径庭了，那人披头散发，鼻梁被打断了，被削去一块的耳尖还在汩汩流血，嘴角溢出些淡红的泡沫，更别提赤裸的上身布满了鞭打和火烙的伤痕，几乎已经撕裂了左胸的纹身。  
不，说到底，倒在那里的已经不是赤鬼了。即使面目仿似，浓墨般的眉尖仍拧成一道陡峰，可这双手被绑在身后、正以屈辱的姿态瘫倒在地的，不过是个遭受了严刑拷打的人类男子罢了，异色的皮肤也好，作为鬼之象征的双角也好，全都荡然无存，灰白的枯发遮住了半张脸，他连眼睛都睁不开，唯有身体时不时的抽搐成为他还存活着的证据。  
仅仅过了一日不到，两人的立场就完全倒转过来。小六差点惊叫出声，忙死死捂住嘴巴，可他还没来得及把视线从半藏身上移开，有人一把拎起了他的衣领，将他从藏身的角落里拖出来，重重地摔进了所有人的视线之中，冷浸的刀刃比上他的脖子——动手的是另一位护卫，源氏眉头皱得更深了，却并未露出惊讶的神色，他不着痕迹地移了一步，面朝向小六和哥哥之间。  
“对不住，鬼王大人动手在先，总得让兄弟们出出气……不过对您们来说这点小伤算不得什么吧？”役君仍带着满面的笑容，“两份礼物都已经呈了上来，您意下如何？”  
“……你们是怎么抓住他的？”源氏平静道，指节在刀柄上攥得发白。  
“区区挣饭吃的本领，不足以为外人道。”随着首领得意的发言，比鬼还要凶残的群魔们也跟着狂笑起来，躁动的人群中时不时传来“剁碎他！”“挂到榉树上去！”的高声叫嚣。  
“你想要我做什么？”  
“我想要的，不过是您的一句话。”阴阳师不知从哪抽出了一柄蝠扇，得意地展开来，扇上的葵纹遮住了他的大半张脸，“当年伊吹山上的生死相争，在场的鬼都目睹了您被令兄一刀捅穿胸口，又从华壶瀑布上掉了下去，在鬼毒川里漂流了七天，即便是鬼也绝不可能幸免——所以我只是想知道，您到底是如何重新活过来的？”  
小六心头猛地一跳，这个问题一直压在他的心底，却不敢往外吐露半分。“牵魂转生？还是动用了东岳府君祭这等禁术？”阴阳师还在漫无边际地猜测着，“只要您告诉我原因，不仅可以保证这位小兄弟的安全，令兄也可以交予任您处置……啧啧，为了一己私欲居然狠下心肠，将刀刃送进亲兄弟的胸膛，结果现在还是变成了这般人不人鬼不鬼的情状，简直是报应不爽！难道您不想亲自教训教训他么？”  
不，不是的，小六想要大喊，可在刀锋的逼迫下像是被人扼住喉咙似的说不出话。源氏叹了口气，“要是我不愿告诉你呢？”  
话音落下的刹那，洞内一道耀眼的光芒转瞬即逝。在所有人反应发生了什么事之前，小六的衣领处洒落了几滴温热的液体，随着它们一滴滴滑入颈内，他颊边的刀“咣当”掉在地上，身后那名守卫捂着脖子慢慢软倒——与此同时祭案边的另一人做出了同样的动作，他的头颅如熟透的瓜般从脖颈上滑落，腔口的鲜血迸射喷出老远。哄堂大笑戛然而止，转而爆发出一连串凄厉的惨叫，连滚带爬地向后退去，袈裟吉跑得最快，简直是要从别人的腿下转过去，只求能逃脱这只杀人无形的恶鬼身边。  
青鬼不知何时已经站在了小六身边，他转过头，鬼爪不经意地弹着刀锷，一双红眸中滚荡的怒气如沸腾的血池：“就是这样。如果还要以无关的性命相逼，可能要让你们多吃点亏了……所以，还要继续吗？”  
即使被泼了满身的血，落魄的中年男人仍缩在地上一动不动。阴阳师抬起一只手，勉强止住了手下的喧闹，“您刚才是不是问过我，是怎么抓住令兄的？”  
小六悚然抬首。鬼化的武士一惊之下正要拔刀，然而右臂已经不听使唤了，它酸软地垂落下来，同时发作的还有支撑身体的每一处关节——像是全身的力道被抽走，源氏身子一沉，毫无征兆地坠倒在地，脑袋硬生生地砸到潮湿的石板上，手足和他兄长一样开始不住抽搐。直到此时群魔之首才放心地高声大笑起来，一双细长双眸射出逼人的凶光。  
“武士大人，您没事吧！”小六扑过去。“……是那封信，对不对？”源氏周身不住发抖，艰难地蠕动着嘴唇。  
“您终于猜到答案了。鬼王大人比您还要容易上当，随口在信上加了一句‘我们掘出了您父亲的尸骨’，他就张牙舞爪地直扑过来，害得我们这边折损了几个好手哩。”  
“三种色，六张纸……红、青、白……难道你……”源氏苦苦思索，“五重衣？居然是这个……”  
役君哈哈大笑，“不愧是京都来的武士，就连女房的装束也一清二楚……不错，此等色序正是《雅亮装束抄》*中所载，夏着五重衣的‘踯躅’一目，只要有了这个名字，几张色纸加上在下安身立命的一点法门，给您下咒也算不得什么难事——说实话，我也不实在想走到这一步，大家和和气气地多好呢？结果您和令兄动不动就喊打喊杀，对付您这种非人之物，也只能靠这些伎俩了。”  
小六听得一片茫然。他纤瘦的肩膀撑不住武士沉坠的身躯，被对方扯着一齐倒在地上，虽然听不懂具体在说什么，但踯躅花的效果他并不陌生，见多了家畜误食之后口吐白沫倒在地上的样子，最后它们都会四足抽搐着慢慢死去……  
武士嘴角泛出白沫，无力地握着小六的手腕：“如此渴求我的复活之法，为此不惜冒着风险将我们统统引入陷阱，到底……不，你假借伊吹山的传说，聚集穷凶极恶之徒扮成恶鬼藏于这深山之中，总不只是为了贪图山野小民的一点粮食财宝吧？”  
可对方的回答更让小六摸不着头脑：“是羯磨果*吧？”  
“你说什么？”源氏闭着眼虚弱道。  
“古时能活死人肉白骨的神妙果实，依照现在您活动自如的程度看来，只能是用了这个吧？如今只有贺茂氏本家的勘解由小路还保存着几枚，”役的口气里带着一丝不屑，“虽然我不知道他们看中了你什么，但居然把这么宝贵的东西浪费在外人身上，京里那些老头子是跟土御门斗太久，把脑子都斗糊涂了吗？”  
“……”  
“哎呀，别这么看着我，虽然交出羯磨果会让您送命，不过多活了这么些年，也算够本了吧？”看不出年纪的阴阳师微笑道，“等我当上贺茂家的家主，把那些老家伙都踩在脚下时，我会记得祭奠您的……”  
似乎所有人被这饱含庞大野心的计划震住了，洞内一片静寂，沸腾的液体在大釜中咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。役满意地看着趴伏在地沉默不语的三人，更为自己的一举擒得双鬼的成果兴奋起来，“考虑好了吗？我倒罢了，弟兄们可没有这么好的耐性，如果您再不回答……”  
“你……你不会得逞的，”源氏喘息着打断他，“你以为靠着一枚果实，就能改变什么吗？你也太瞧不起人……”  
“哈哈，我可不会用在自己身上。种子是在本家不假，繁育的方法可在我们分家流传，只要能够种植成功，将这群人变作一支不死的军队，莫里森也好，闇御门也罢，看还有谁敢不把我当回事？”役的表情越发狰狞，“啊，对了，我真傻！就算您殒命了，我也可以让您再度复生，和令兄一道作为我麾下的两员大将——比起这些不入流的货色，您和鬼王大人的素质可好得太多太多啦！”他喜上眉梢，扇柄一下下敲打着掌心，“唉，那群老家伙们哪怕脑袋稍微机灵一点点，也不至于落到连一个土御门都收拾不了的地步——”  
“……就是现在，小六！”  
音调并不响亮，甚至连气息也若有若无，可小六正等着这一声吩咐，从靠近源氏的那一刻起，对方就一直在自己掌心一笔一划地写字，让他等待信号，进行下一步的动作——于是他猛地站起身来，举起自己由源氏怀中摸出的那支细长物件，深吸一口气，将满腔力气全部注入了顶端窄小的歌口中。  
“呜——呜——呜——”  
饶是那些杀人不眨眼的悍匪，也被这赛过万千饿鬼哭喊的笛声逼得倒退了好几步，苦痛万状地捂住了耳朵。小六奋力吹奏着，直到有个皮肤涂成青色的山贼强忍着痛苦，对准少年就是一巴掌，将他打翻在地，尺八撒手飞了出去，一路滚落到山贼面前，后者连忙抬脚将它踩得粉碎。  
被这一巴掌打得头晕眼花，小六跪倒在地，嘴角淌下一条血痕。武士对他点了点头，却没法挡住暴怒的凶汉再度将少年一把拎起，朝着石臼拖去：“小王八蛋，居然敢耍老子？我让你尝尝厉害！”  
“不……不要！！武士大人！！”  
雨屋家血淋淋的惨状仿佛就在眼前，小六吓得魂不附体，胡乱踢打着想要脱开那铁钳般的大掌，而源氏一丝力气也无，只能勉强移动头颅向上望去，将全部希望都放在自己异于人类的耳力上——  
他的期盼得到了回应。头顶炸出一声沉闷的巨响，垂岩隆隆摇动，那群乌合之众惊惶地左右张望，更有人像没头苍蝇一样满地乱撞：“洞要塌了！洞要塌了！快跑！”  
“休要惊慌！”首领厉声喝道。溶洞并没有塌陷，从爆炸掀起的漫天尘灰中，一个熟悉的人影从上方跳了进来。说时迟那时快，源氏使劲咬了一口舌头，用痛苦换来了一丝清明，立刻竭尽全身力气大喊出声：“麦克雷，艾灸弹！！”  
那人一愣，立刻举袖遮面，两枚竹筒带着浓烟疾射而出，弹到他们的面前。若刚才的香气是刺鼻，艾灸的气味闻上去简直像在鼻子上打了一拳，小六差点被呛得掀了个跟头，扶着石臼拼命干咳起来——原本拖着他的大汉却松开了手，一步一步往后退去，因为即便被浓烟熏得眼泪直流，他也能看到烟雾中有人慢慢站起身来，一前一后，共同点是额上一对不属于人类的尖锐突起。  
“你……你们！”役君精致的脸上头一次出现惊恐的神色。  
麦克雷却没有理他，只顾瞪着源氏，倒竖的眉毛上全是不满：“呵，先前只顾着单独逞英雄，吃瘪的时候倒想起我来了——话说回来你怎么知道我在上面？”  
“除了你还有什么人会去龙神神社找我？”源氏拍打着身上的尘土，“木屐咔哒咔哒的声音都快把我烦死了。”  
“咦？那你怎么知道上面是龙神神社？”  
“废话说完了吗？”年长的鬼面上满是擦拭不去的血污，他伸爪成锋，对着畏缩的人群狂吼一声，复仇的白霾淹没了整片眼眸。麦克雷无奈地抓了抓后脑，“喂，记得留几个活口啊。”  
下一瞬，此地顿成血狱。

少年抱着脑袋瑟缩在石臼边，紧握着手中的短刀，他仿佛回到了昨夜的惨白的月色之下，仿佛回到了十年前父母丧命的那一天，惨叫和血光在周围此起彼伏，而他什么也做不到，甚至不敢探出头看一看外面形势如何……  
姐姐……我……我还是这么胆怯……对不起，菖蒲姐……  
还没等他从回忆中惊醒，有人再一次猛力扣住他的后颈，拎着他从藏身之处出来，龙神的短刀从手中滑落，打着旋儿弹出好几尺远——像是知道自己大势已去，役君从一开始就把目标对准了四人中最弱的小六，此时终于逮到机会一举突袭成功，他的指爪也如同鬼爪一般尖锐，涂成夺目的鲜红色，紧紧拧在小六的脖子上：“都住手！不然我就掐死这小子！”  
“你觉得你还有胜算么？”源氏淡淡道，“胆敢对鬼出言要挟，却没有付出性命的觉悟，有你这样不肖的子孙，也不怕役小角气得从天上岳跳起来？。”  
“还废话什么，我今天非得挖了他那颗黑心不可！”无瞳的赤鬼大吼，将手中颈骨尽碎的脑袋甩到一边。阴阳师被他们逼入角落蜘蛛，手上力道越来越大，小六被扼得直冒眼泪，“武士大人……呜……”  
源氏眉头一动，他将刀上的血水甩干，纳回鞘内，再解下佩刀和胁差扔到地上。“那么，换我做人质吧，阴阳师大人。”  
“你……”两道震惊一道狐疑的目光凝聚在他身上。武士朝着役君摊开手，像是在告知自己并未暗藏武器。“抓着那个孩子即使能逃得性命，你苦心经营的大计也毁于一旦了吧？还不如换上我，起码能得到你想要的东西，对不对？”  
“你又在打什么鬼主意，源氏！”  
“喂喂喂，别冲动！”  
“我答应过这孩子，怎么样也要保住他的性命。”源氏仍一动不动，“所以好好考虑吧？”  
阴阳师半信半疑，终于咬了咬牙关，指着地上，“你！先把那把刀扔过来！再去喝锅里的东西！喝到我喊停为止！”  
“你的脏手也配碰那把刀？！”赤鬼勃然大怒，源氏却没提出什么异议，他捡起了小六掉在地上的短刀，一步步向着大釜靠近，那里面的东西煮得久了水分蒸干，气味越发甜腻。  
“快喝！”挟持着少年的败者喝道。源氏舀起一勺黑糊糊的粘腻液体，将木勺放到嘴边，一口，再一口……直到察觉到武士灰色的面目开始发黑，那边才喊了一句停，他便将短刀扔了过去，同时迈着不稳的步子一点点向对面移动——源氏捂着小腹，眉间螣纹皱成一团，像是忍着什么巨大的痛苦，最后两步几乎是在爬行了，刚靠近阴阳师身边，就伏在地上抱住腹部蜷缩起来，大颗大颗的汗珠从额角滑落。  
“你给他喝了什么！！”半藏目眦欲裂。  
“当然是让他老实的东西，毕竟我也不敢再赌第二次了。”重新取得优势的阴阳师再度露出诡秘的笑意，他拾起短刀，却也没松开小六，只是将几近昏迷的青鬼翻了个身，“被羯磨果续命的人，果实会生长在右腋之下，代替心脏收束失散的魂魄——”短刀唰地出鞘，透过右臂的兽皮划烂了青鬼的整幅衣袖，“抱歉，我实在是不敢再冒第二次险了，只得在这里就取了您的‘心脏’而去了！”  
半藏怒喝着，想要去抓源氏扔在地上的胁差。虚无僧闭上眼睛，像是不愿意看到好友第二次丧命的样子。目睹刀锋朝着武士刺落的样子，小六差点哭出声来，连日来的辛劳、恐惧和痛楚终于击垮了他，少年头一歪，晕了过去。  
可他们预料中的一切，都没有发生。  
“你说的没错，在伊吹山上，青行寺前，我的兄长将刀锋送入了我的胸口。”  
刀尖停在了半空，被鬼的手掌扼住了。咔嚓一声，源氏轻松地捏碎了役君的腕骨，短刀咣当一声落到地上。  
“你……你！！”人类的脸上写满了被痛楚扭曲过的恐惧。  
“可也是他，在我坠瀑之前将母亲的短刀塞进了我的怀中，让我的魂魄缚在刀上，保住身体七天七夜不腐，直到被人救走！我并未真正死去，何来复活一说，身上更没有什么羯磨果！”被撕烂的右袖在身侧飘拂，源氏胸前的刀伤清晰可见，而阴阳师的喉咙被他卡着，发出无力的嗬嗬声，“从你开始起了邪心的那一刻起就该明白，鬼神也好，天地运转之力也罢，唯有人心不可役使啊，役行者！”  
手刀如闪电般落在他后颈。艳黄的色泽委顿下去，那双总是含着诡秘笑意的细长眼睛向上一翻，伊吹山上一切祸事的罪魁祸首，就此终于伏法。

“……看清楚了吧？是人类没错吧？”  
“是啊，我还以为能见识见识所谓的式神呢……”  
“哈，现在世间又还有几个人懂得炼制式神之道？恐怕都得向狐狸和天狗们讨教了吧。费劲心思将自己装扮得和先祖相似，仿佛这样就能重现先祖的荣光似的……仔细想想，这也是个可怜人啊。”  
“够了，你又同情心泛滥。如今京里乱成那样，要是他真带着一帮匪徒杀入近畿，真说不定会闹成啥样呢。”  
“说起狐狸，安吉拉送我的兽皮被割得稀烂，被她知道了，估计又得埋怨我了……”  
“哟，真不错，还送你东西？怎么碰上我只想着折断我兜里的烟枪。”麦克雷啧啧有声。  
“之前在铃鹿山为她除了几只管狐而已，她有狐狸的亲缘在，不便亲自出手。结果弄得我右边袖子被喷得全是墨水，只得用兽皮裹着，结果反倒被误会成了什么果不果的……”  
“咳！咳咳！”一阵咳呛间小六睁开眼睛。有人正在他鼻下晃着燃烧的艾绒，然而怎样的难受也都比不上他发现那个人是半藏时的惊讶，吓得少年“啊”地一下蹦了起来。此时鬼之双子都变回了人类的样子，半藏看见他已经转醒，便撤回手中的艾绒，冷哼一声背过身去。  
“你醒啦？感觉怎么样？”那边厢源氏见他转醒，连忙走了过来。小六环顾一圈，满目尽是既陌生又熟悉的景物，才恍觉自己正躺在儿时经常来的玩处。  
现在已是清晨，淡淡的晨光照在神社衰朽的屋梁上，青苔闪烁着水润的光泽，窗外鸟鸣啾啾，可他一旦忆及昨夜的生死相杀，神经立刻再次绷紧。“你们都没事吧？那个……阴阳师呢？”  
“已经关在关所啦，闇御门和本地的守护都派人来了，看着他和代官呢。”  
“可，可是，他那么神通广大，连你们都抓得住……要是再、再下咒什么的，岂不是又要让他逃了？”小六结结巴巴地说，抚摸着喉结上被指甲抓出的伤痕，心中紧张不已。  
源氏一愣，随即大笑起来。“小六，那根本不是什么咒……你还记得那封信吗？无论是箭还是信纸上面都涂满了踯躅花的毒，再附上鲜花和熏香遮掩气味，我将信揣在怀里走了那么长一段路，毒液浸入肌肤也不稀奇。以名为咒，以咒传心，那可是当年土御门的晴明公或是由小路家的保宪公才懂得的复杂法门，现在的阴阳师能用上一点皮毛已算高明啦。”  
“哦……”小六似懂非懂地点点头。“还有，当时大锅里熬煮的是曼陀罗的花汁，对人会引发狂暴，对鬼就是猛毒，两者相加，一不小心我俩就都中招啦。现在我们把他全身上下都扒了个一干二净，连指甲都没放过，再绑得严严实实，他就什么都干不了——说到底，这位役行者确实精于用药，再加上对鬼的特性十分熟悉，为了设下这局，他实在下了不少功夫啊，伯劳大姐大概会很感兴趣吧？”  
“猛毒！那，那你还喝了那么多！”忆起源氏那痛苦万分的神色跃入心头，小六又是惭愧又是担忧，“你真的没事吗？啊，我也摸过那支箭，还有信，可我为什么一点感觉都没有？”  
“那时你怀里揣着我母亲的短刀，百毒不侵，而我喝药的时候，也是被那把刀救了性命啊。”源氏温和地微笑着，“我还当心装中毒得不像，被他发现了咧。”  
“可您脸色都发黑了啊！还流了那么多汗！”  
“我憋一会儿气脸色就能发黑啦，再说当时有谁不是满头大汗吗？”  
“你能不能不要每次都把我吓得半死？”麦克雷的声音传来，他从后面一手揽过源氏的肩膀，一手往小六的头上揉来，将少年的头揉得凌乱不堪，“要不是这孩子吹尺八示警，你们仨就悄无声息地交代在那了！对了，你还没有告诉我，你怎么知道那洞上面就是龙神神社？我吹起尺八来真有那么难听吗？”  
“我虽然是被蒙着眼带进来的，可也不是一点儿路都没记住——比起看到的东西来，水声才是更好的标志，稍加推测，便可猜出差不多的位置，毕竟曾经灵魂半出窍着沿着整条鬼毒川顺流而下，想不记清楚也难啊。”  
麦克雷嘿了一声，走到墙角，蹲下去端详已经翻倒在地的赛钱箱，过了好一会儿才挠挠后脑，“对了，你们把我混饭吃的家什给弄没了了，记得赔一根！”

赤鬼对着神龛，深深地跪伏下去。他刚擦净满脸的血痕，仍是那副袒露左胸、身背箭筒的弓手打扮，身边是一同跪拜的青鬼，小六眯着眼睛仔细辨认，才看清神龛中并没有神位，取而代之的是一副早已锈蚀不堪的神乐铃。  
与母亲告别之后，源氏尚未出声，小六已经出声叫住了另一人：“半藏先生！请先不要离开！武士大人……源氏先生有话想要跟您说！”  
沉默的弓手身体一震，继续整理着草鞋的绑带。他的弟弟站在身后，唇张了好几下，每次都像是被什么东西堵了回去——直到半藏真的站起身准备离开了，他才下定决心，从心底呐喊出他的心声——  
“哥哥，跟我一起回京都吧！”  
虚无僧的眼睛瞪得溜圆。害怕自己再也开不了这个口，年轻的武士脸憋得通红，口中的话像水一样源源不绝地流出：  
“再过几个月就是红叶的季节了，去清水寺赏叶喝酒怎么样？”  
“大将拜托我去查罗城门上的吸血妖怪，可它长着翅膀，一会儿来一会儿去，有力也没处使……哥哥，你的眼力可比我好多了，来帮帮我吧！”  
“啊，还有，还有，我知道圣护院边有一家做的八桥点心很好吃，一起去试试看吧？”  
小六看向麦克雷，麦克雷翻了一个大大的白眼。“是不是还要加一句别放黄豆粉？”  
源氏没有理会他的嘲讽，他只是盯着哥哥离开的背影，一只手抬到半空又放了下去。“哥哥，既然你不愿意回答我，那我要再问你一个问题——鬼不能对血亲撒谎，所以只要你不回答，从今往后的每一年，我都会向你提出这个问题，直到你告诉我答案为止。”  
赤鬼停下步子。小六几乎以为他要一箭射过来，可源氏已经顾不上了这些。  
“哥哥，我曾对你说过，只要是我做过的事情，我都绝不会后悔。  
“那么，你在将我从青行寺救出来的时候，在背着所有人把龙神的短刀塞在我怀中的时候，到底有没有后悔过呢？”  
他几乎是声嘶力竭地喊出了这个问题，眼里满是真挚和迫切的光彩。两人之间陷入了长久的沉默，这沉默如同一座灰白的石桥，一潭无波的死水，将两兄弟的世界划开，就从母亲死去的那一刻开始，就从父亲痛哭的那一刻开始，就从他不再以欢悦的目光注视弟弟的时候，也从他们之间爆发出第一百零一次争吵的时候开始。  
在源氏即将放弃的时候，他的哥哥转过头来，说出了问题的答案。

“所以你还是把他交给我了。”麦克雷苦着脸道。  
“为我们的事耽误了你和小六这么久，真是对不住，”源氏貌似恭顺地弯了弯腰，“放心，回去我会多买几根尺八赔罪的。”  
小六扑哧一声笑出声。麦克雷翻了一个超大号白眼，“算了，你也不是第一次耽误我了，这回好歹还给我挣了份功劳。”异邦人像是认了命似的，抚摸着颊边的短须，“还有，你这是要去哪啊？喂，你哥是不是已经走了？”  
“没关系，总有一天，我们还会相见的。”源氏戴上斗笠，对着他们招了招手，算是告别的招呼。“记得帮我向大将和伯劳大姐问好！”  
“我可不报什么希望。”麦克雷嘟囔道。小六突然想起了某个前车之鉴，连忙转过身去，对着离开的人大喊出声，生怕那重要的遗物落得与尺八相同的命运：“武士先生！您的短刀呢？”  
那人继续挥舞着手臂，斗笠下的笑容比照拂鬼毒川的阳光还要灿烂。小六一愣，突然心下了然，唇边不由得绽放出笑容。  
只要还在同一片天空之下，你也好，我也罢，总有一天能够再次相见的啊。  
在少年的注视之下，青色衣裳的武士带着笑意，隐没在清晨林间越来越淡薄的雾气里。

END.


	2. 番外·晓月夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *源氏×半藏H注意！  
> *与其说是番外不如说是平行世界，也就是“正篇里绝不会发生”的故事

一滴冰冷的雨落到肩上。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，额上浮起一层细汗。本来就浅眠的怀中人自然被惊醒了，转头看向他，人类的脸孔在将熄的火光中忽明忽暗，表情平静，瞳孔却稍微往下偏移了一毫分。源氏心头咯噔一沉，下意识动了动腰，这才发现两个人的腿不知什么时候缠在了一起，那个在梦中发热、肿胀的部位现在正紧紧贴在哥哥后臀的裤子上，布料上还带着罪证确凿的湿意。  
“……”  
“……呃，对，对不起。”源氏移开视线。  
山里天气说风是风说雨是雨，两人被傍晚突降的瓢泼大雨逼到这间破旧的佛堂中，等到终于雨云消散、朗月当空的时候，干燥的地面仅剩下一小块。源氏看一眼还在漏水的屋顶，再用乞求的眼神看向哥哥，如此循环往复许久后对方终于啧了一声，扭过头去，让大喜过望的源氏忠实履行了弟弟的职责，用宽阔的肩膀将兄长护在湿气和冷风之外——如果无视不必要的越贴越紧，以及一双妄图缠到腰间、被拧开了两次，却仍在跃跃欲试地寻找着第三次机会的手的话。  
多闻天倒在地上，被虫啃了一半的柏木脑袋对着他怒目圆睁。  
或许是睡前的擒拿太过心猿意马，或许是上一次的肌肤相触已经太过久远，源氏面上忽冷忽热，头脑灵活如他也出现了少见的断线，只剩梦境中那些不堪的场面越变越大，越变越清晰，仿佛要将他的脑海全部占据。  
——幻梦骤然中断，半藏一把推开了他，用手撑起自己。青鬼深深地捂住脸，雨水继续滴落在他的肩膀上，心想相聚了这些天，居然是在这样潮湿的夜里分别，虽然黑暗无法阻碍鬼的视线，但毕竟山高路滑，还是开口劝他至少等到天明再走吧，大不了我滚到外面去……  
“这样就忍不住了？”  
一惊之下他连忙抬起头。赤鬼已经跨坐在了弟弟的腰间，他衣襟凌乱，双腿打得大开，一只手举起白铜的酒壶、用嘴咬开瓶塞，另一只手按住了弟弟的肩膀，下身带着体重压迫着那个惹祸的凸起，双腿打得大开源氏浑身僵直，一动也不敢动，任凭哥哥伸手进去解自己的褌带。  
“坐起来。”他命令道。  
源氏嗖地一个鲤鱼打挺，差点要回答一声“是”。  
“闭紧腿。”他命令道。

鬼，岛田。  
他鼻腔里麻麻酥酥的，无数只小虫在里面爬来爬去，熏得他飘飘然，眼底的景象慢慢模糊起来。  
『鬼岛田』。  
既然思绪里只剩下这个词，证明自己其实已经是醉了吧。传承自先祖的酒香熏透了他的每一寸肌肤，赤鬼酒壶中倾倒出来的仿若无穷无尽，诸般神秘正如八幡大菩萨下赐藤原秀乡的米俵，大江山万顷的酒池，而他仅仅只需要这样浅浅的一方，就能把自己从头顶到脚底全数淹没进去，永生永世沉溺其中，不能自拔。

更何况那样的一方烈酒，正盛在自己的身体之间，腿与胯的弧度形成了倒锥的池，晃悠的液体火辣辣地烧灼着肌肤。  
享用酒液的人正双手按住他的胯，伏低了身体一口一口地啜饮着。酒液沾湿了他的唇瓣，被火光侵染着如同涂上一层金箔，舌尖不出声地在水面下翻搅，有意无意地扫过茂密的草丛，直钻进更深的位置。  
梦中可没有这么丰富多彩的细节，源氏死死用手捂住脸。这时候该说些什么好呢，“你被狐狸附身了吗？！”？或者一把推开他大喊“混蛋，大晚上的玩什么海藻酒*”？印象中的兄长从不是长于此种趣味之人，他甚至没有想到半藏原来也懂这招。  
但是，说到底，从鬼诞生于这个世间的那一刻起，他们就是耽于淫乐，不停进行着一场又一场绵长的饕宴，直到醉死的生物啊。

魔罗已经挺立起来，顶端颤巍巍地浮出水面。软鳞的赤蛇与正在之搏斗，它鲸吞饮水，翻搅江海，执拗地用身躯缠绕上去，一遍又一遍绞紧佛敌粗壮的身躯缓缓滑动，同时持续拨弄着独眼的头颅，饮尽内里渗出的堪比美酒的琼浆，发誓将战斗到对方丢盔弃甲，软塌塌倒下那一刻。  
“你可别把脸给抓烂了。”他收回玩弄弟弟的红蛇，稍微撑起身体，口气中带着满满的得意。  
源氏哭丧着脸，把手从面上移开。哥哥已经喝尽了自己腿间的酒，脸上透出酒醉的酡红色——不，说是红并不准确，灰色的皮肤充血后呈现出的是近黑的色泽，赤鬼半醉着，额前的凸起在发间慢慢充血变大，最终再次化出一对小巧的血红尖角。  
他的哥哥正一边含吮着他的男根，吞咽着他的前液，一边化身为鬼。

或许是满足于弟弟一踏涂地毫不抵抗的姿态，赤鬼的情绪越发高昂，他几乎是偷笑着一寸寸吞进去，让他顶入自己喉咙深处，无法照顾到的部位则以手代劳，手指轻轻拧压着曾被酒浸泡的双丸。鬼的体温比人类高了许多，即使肉棒的温度由于兴奋节节升高，兄长口腔内侧的迎送仍能带给源氏无穷无尽、层层叠叠的快乐：“唔……够了……半藏……”  
赤鬼抬起眼睛，嘴上动作不停，那双能够掩盖一切情绪的白色虹膜像是在注视着他，腮边高高鼓起，被越来越涨的肉棒顶得鼓鼓囊囊。

这个时候，到底该说些什么好呢。

“好热”像是卑劣的调情，“我爱你”大概会让对方笑出眼泪，“给我更多，我还要”却又实在是挑战自己羞耻的底线。所以源氏只得听从自己身体的本能，用细碎的声音重复着一个词。  
心醉神迷的视野间掠过一抹艳色，源氏想也不想，抬手就抚了上去。从头到尾游刃有余的赤鬼如遭雷殛，呼吸顿时急促起来，断断续续发出抗议：“别……别碰那里，放开……源氏！”  
怎么可能放开？  
尖细的小角触之光滑温润，如同上好的血玉。与皮肉连接的地方颜色呈现较浅的粉红，只要用指腹触摸，被自己堵得严严实实的喉间就会乖顺地开始蠕动，偶尔漏出一两声软绵的碎音，简直脆弱得可爱。  
“让我摸，哥哥。”马眼被酒液浸得发胀，腰间一阵阵酸疼。让我爱抚你的敏感之处，让你继续进行这般粘腻的口淫，让我攀上须弥山，让我坠入无间地狱，让我与你紧紧连接，往你喉间灌入滚烫的浓液。  
赤鬼就这么看着弟弟，缓缓转动着头颅，颊边的肌肉一收一缩，眼眶里浮起一层酒雾。涨疼的部位被锁入故意制造的狭小真空中，随着空气一丝丝被抽走，暖滑的软肉一寸寸围剿上来，抵抗着他的怒张，挤压着他的脆弱，引诱他积蓄良久的欲望和烦恼，在自己亲兄长的嘴中进行一场酣畅淋漓的释放，让鬼浓烈的味道充斥已经满载酒香的腹间。  
“哥哥，哥哥，哥……”  
除了不停地重复这句话，他还能说些什么呢？

雨从叶尖滑落。  
月上中天，水滴声沉甸甸地敲在耳边，加深了两人的疲惫。半藏重新在他身边躺下，仍保持着背对的姿势，源氏心中一动，想也不想，伸手缠上哥哥的腰间。  
我爱你，哥哥，我爱你。愿意为我做这种事的话，是不是证明你，也……  
也有一点儿，喜欢我呢？  
怀中的躯体僵了一下，传来衣裳摩擦的声音。源氏连忙闭上眼，下一刻便心满意足地在口中尝到了属于自己精液的味道。

 

END


End file.
